Lightning Estheim
by Asiantastic
Summary: Hope's life is a disaster. His brother Snow died from a chocobo attack, his father is psychotic, his sister Fang is an alcoholic, and his brother Cid is depressed. Not to mention his middle age father is engaged with Lightning Farron, a cold hearted woman
1. Chapter 1: Lightning Farron

**Lightning Estheim:**

Hope has a new mommy. LightningxBartholomew

* * *

**Yes, I have some grammar errors, just don't go all grammar ninja on me, okay? Thanks.**

Hope: 14 (his P.O.V)

Snow: Brother, 16

Fang: Step-Sister, 16

Cid Raines: Step Brother, 21

* * *

"Ugh, they're doing it" My step-sister Fang said in disgust, as we were both watching T.V.

I nodded my head as I paid attention to the T.V show, trying to ignore the moans and bedsprings. But their noise level was insane! It's like I'm standing right next to them while they're having sex!

"Where's Snow and Cid?" I asked Fang as I surfed through the T.V channels.

Fang shrugged. "Probably having one of their 'Bro-nights out'."

I sighed. My brothers and I are never close and it bothers me when they have their own 'sibling bonding time' without me. I finally stopped at the Palumpolum's News Channel, where they were showing the 5 day

forecast: Sunny, Sunny, Sunny, Sunny and Sunny.

Hm, I'm not surprise since it's ALWAYS sunny here in Palumpolum, which annoys the hell outta me, I mean rain once in a while couldn't hurt, right? But the weather isn't the only thing that annoys me, my two older brothers Snow and Cid are usually the ones who ruin my day.

Hm...I should probably tell you about my messed up family. I'm Hope Estheim, son of Bartholomew Estheim, who is a major Sanctum official, and Nora Villiers, who was an English professor at Palumpolum's University, but died a few years ago from cancer.

My brother name is Snow Estheim, however, because of his rocky relationship with my dad, he uses my mother's maiden name which is Villiers, so he is known as Snow Villiers. I also have a step brother and sister, who are Cid and Fang Raines.

Their mother Jihl Nabaat, who is a psycho bitch, was married to my father. But after an attempted murder incident, Jihl got arrested and is in jail for the next 50 years, leaving Cid and Fang to Rydgea Raines, who is their biological father and ex-husband of Jihl.

But because of Rydgea is an abusive alcoholic and drug addict, my father Bartholomew was generous enough to take Fang and Cid into our family, which I don't really mind.

When it used to be me and Snow, things got a little haywired. Because Snow is 2 years older than me (He's 16), he acts like he's the "man" of the household, which bugs the shit outta me. He was a typical older brother who went around and bully his younger brother. Ugh, I really hate him.

But after Fang and Cid tagged along, he stopped bullying me, because Fang stands up for me like a real older sister. That's one of the reasons why I like Fang the best out of my other siblings, because she sticks up to me and is really nice.

Whenever there's a fight or argument between me and Snow, Fang always chooses my side and beats up Snow. I'm just really glad to have her as a step sister, yet I treat her as a biological one.

I also have a step-brother named Cid. Cid and Snow are really close together like me and Fang. He is the eldest child in our family, he's 21 years old and goes to Eden's University to become a medical doctor.

He's one of those shy guys, like me, who aren't very open to other people. But whenever he's with my other brother, he acts as obnoxious and annoying as Snow.

People usually think that he's a wimp, because he doesn't talk much , but he's actually a really good fighter. One time, when a bunch of football players from our school started to hit on Fang, Cid took out four 200 pounds football players in a couple of seconds!

I'm not sure how he took on those guys, probably because he's like really tall, he's like 6'5 ft. Fang's also tall too, she's 5'9, same as Snow. And me? 5'1. Barely.

Because of my short appearance, people saw me as an easy target and used to bully me like crazy. But that was in middle school, now in high school, no one cares about me and thinks that I'm a weird, of which I'm perfectly fine with.

"Finally! Their done!"Fang exclaimed as she lowered down the T.V volume. She was right. There was no more moaning or bedspring noises.

"I wonder who _she_ is." Snow said as he and Cid entered the living room, back from their night out.

"Hey, how was your 'Bro-night out?" Fang asked, somewhat sarcastically as Snow threw his bandana in the closet nearby.

"Good." Cid replied as he grabbed his car keys from Snow, who was holding them.

"Snow you drove!" I asked surprisingly.

Snow is the WORST driver in the history of worst drivers! He practically runs through the stops signs, red lights, toll booths, and even people! His driving is equal to 10 drunk monkies!

"Yep!" Snow grinned as he grabbed the remote from me, changing the channel to wrestling.

"Yeah, you're horrible at driving. You ran through 5 red lights!" Cid exclaimed as the two brothers laughed.

Typical Snow to run through 5 red lights and not getting caught from a guardian corps patrol officer.

"Real funny you guys." Fang said sarcastically as she started to text to her best friend Vanille. Vanille, in my own opinion, is the most ANNOYING girl ever! Sure, she's pretty and nice and all, but she keeps making noises like she's having an orgasm!

"Ooh...talking to Vanille? Can I see?" Snow asked as he tried to grabbed Fang's sidekick, but failed miserably.

"Fuck off Snow!" Fang yelled as she moved her phone away from Snow. Snow has a "thing" for Vanille. Apparently, her orgasm noises are a "turn on" for him, which disgusts me.

Snow tried to reach Fang's phone like an idiot, but Fang shoved him backwards, slamming him into Cid.

"Whoa, watch it!" Cid yelled as he pushed Snow towards Fang.

"Ew! No! I don't want him!" Fang shouted in disgust as she shoved him back to Cid.

"Hey!" Snow yelled as he staggered backwards, towards Cid. "I am not a human toy! Stop pushing me!"

But before Cid or Fang could respond back, we heard footsteps walking down the hallway, from Dad's room. "It's Dad and his girlfriend!" Snow whispered.

"Heh, I wonder who it is this time!" Cid joked as he and Snow tried to get a view of the mysterious woman. "Probably some hooker!" Snow added.

"Guys! Quick! Get on the couch and pretend that we're well behaved kids!" Fang instructed as we all scrambled towards the couch. Dad always told us whenever he has his girlfriend over, we should all sit on the couch like well behaved kids to impress his girlfriend. Too bad we aren't.

Seconds later, our dad and his new girlfriend appeared on the stairwell, shocking me and my siblings. Instead of the usual middle age ladies my dad usually dates, this one looked like she was in her early twenties, around Cid's age. And I must say, she is very beautiful.

"Hey kids!" Our dad greeted us, as if we never heard the commotion in his bedroom. But no one replied back to Dad, since we were all busy staring at his new girlfriend.

"Kids...this is my new girlfriend, Lightning Farron." Our dad announced as he stepped aside, revealing her to us. Lightning? What a weird name...

"Hello." Lightning greeted in a cold voice. Ouch, this one doesn't seem like a jolly woman. Maybe she already knows that we're terrible kids.

"Uh...hi.." Snow greeted back, starring at Lightning's low cleavage. "Snow!" Fang yelled as she slapped Snow on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Snow yelped as he shoved Fang aside. "Whoa watch it!" Fang yelled as she did the same back. Did I mention that these two fight like cats and dogs?

"Kids! Enough!" My father scolded as the two stopped fighting, almost forgetting that we have a guest over. "Sorry dad..." They both mumbled as they stopped.

"Thank you." My dad continued. "Anyway, this is Sergeant Lightning Farron, a well respected soldier in Bodhum." Bodhum? That's like 10 hours away from here!

"I wonder what you guys do in the faculty lounge..." Snow joked as the rest of us started to crack up. My dad gave us a stern look, which made us stopped laughing.

"Dad..." Cid began. "She looks like she's half your age..." It's true. She could easily pretend to be our father's daughter and have everyone believe her. But her and dad going out? That's something that most people won't think of.

"She looks like an ordinary college kid wearing a soldier uniform." Cid continued.

"Well I'm a 21 year old soldier, and there's nothing wrong with that!" Lightning snapped, as she looked slightly insulted. 21! What the hell? That is the same age as Cid! What the hell is she doing with some middle age man when she should be in college and drinking and having fun?.

Dad was smart enough to go and take Lightning home. This get-to-know conversation isn't really working out. "Okay kids, Lightning's gonna get going." Dad said as he led Lightning to our front porch. He didn't seemed really happy and he slammed the front door, leaving me and everyone else speechless.

"What the hell is Dad thinking?" Snow asked. "He can't go out with that woman! She's only 21!"

"No shit Sherlock." Fang answered coolly as she started to fiddle around with her hair. After all of the girlfriends that my father had in the past, this one is probably the worst.

"Hey Hope, you wanna go spy on them?" Snow grinned as he carried me to the peephole. Yep, I'm short enough to not even reach the peephole without a stool. "Hey!" I yelled as Snow carried me.

"Snow, let your brother go!" Fang demanded.

But Snow didn't care what Fang said and shoved me against the front door.

"See anything interesting?" Snow asked.

"Nope, nothing. Only a couple of kisses and all." I replied. The two lovers kissed goodbye as Lightning left to go home in her Mercedes-Benz. Damn, she must have a pretty good job. Didn't Dad say that she's a sergeant? Hm, I never knew that Guardian Corps soldiers makes a lot of money and I've never met a young 21 year old sergeant, until now.

"Crap! Dad's coming!" I shouted as Snow dropped me on the floor. "Ow! Snow!" I yelled as Snow, Fang, and Cid quickly ran upstairs. Crap, I should to run away too. Dad is probably really pissed at us for disrespecting his new girlfriend. But what can I say? She's a 21 year old sergeant whose going out with a 45 middle age man!

"Wait up!" I yelled as I tripped over one of the stair steps, bruising my knee. "Aw fuck!" I cursed underneath my breath as I ran upstairs, limping.

* * *

**Author's Note**: **So what do you guys think of the first chapter? I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, depending whether you guys like this or not.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Palumpolum High

**Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the bad grammar**

**Lightning Estheim: Chapter 2: Wake up in the Morning getting chased by Lightning****:**

"Good morning Palumpolum!" The radio greeted as I woke up.

"It's Thursday, May 27th! This is Wakka from Palumpolum 96.7, wishing you all a good morning!" I slammed my hand on the snooze button as I slept for 5 more minutes.

"Rise and shine Hope!" My step-sister Fang sang as she was brushing her teeth. She threw my blanket and pillow on the ground.

"Whoa, what gives?" I yelled as she smacked me with my pillow.

"It's time for you to wake up!" She yelled as she went back to the bathroom to spit out toothpaste.

I looked at my alarm clock: 5:30am. Yep, every day I have to wake up at 5 am to get ready for school. Kinda sucks. But the reason why is because everyone and I mean EVERYONE in Palumpolum wakes up around this time. They're all early birds.

"Come on Hope, get ready. Snow's already done with the bathroom and I'm almost done brushing my teeth."

I obeyed my sister and dressed in my usual green polo and khaki shorts. Ugh, everyone in Palumpolum also wears polo. If you don't wear a collar shirt, then you'll stick out like a sore thumb. I brushed my teeth

for a couple of seconds after I changed my clothes and combed my hair for about a minute. It doesn't take me a long time to get ready, unlike Fang or Snow who takes like an hour. But Cid is like me, who doesn't

take a very long time preparing for school. But Cid has spring break this week, so he's probably still sleeping unless he's gonna drive us to school, which I doubt because Fang usually does.

"Hey Hope!" My obnoxious brother Snow greeted as he playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelped as Snow laughed on how weak I am. It's true, I'm a weak and wimpy person, not the toughest person around.

"Snow, stop being an idiot and go eat breakfast already!" Fang snapped as Snow shrugged and left to go eat some breakfast. I thanked Fang as I also went downstairs to eat breakfast and saw Snow, who was hiding behind the couch for some reason.

"Snow, what the hell?" I asked as Snow covered my mouth. "Mhmmphmm!" I gagged as he pulled me behind the couch. What the hell is going on? Snow finally release his hand for my mouth and pushed me aside.

"What gives?" I asked as Snow shushed me. "Shh...Dad and his girlfriend are in the kitchen!"

"What!"

"Yeah I know! I mean, what the hell is that slut doing in our kitchen at 6 am?"

I peered over the couch and saw Lightning and my father having breakfast together. Eww...it looks so weird and creepy seeing them together as a "couple".

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked Snow as he continued to watch Lightning and my father. "Are we just gonna sit here and watch them all day?"

Snow shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I know that she already hates us...I just don't want to face her or dad..."

"Hey guys, whatcha you doing?" Fang asked as she joined our hiding spot behind the couch. "Is that dad and his girlfriend?"

Me and Snow nodded our heads. "So...why are we all hiding behind the couch? Shouldn't we go greet them and apologize?" She asked.

"No way, Fang!" Snow whispered back. "There's no way that we're gonna go and see dad and his whore! We already showed her that we're bad kids already!"

"So...what do we do, exactly?" Fang asked, the same question as I did. "I don't know!" Snow replied back. Fang spied at Lightning and dad some more as Cid came downstairs.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Cid asked as we were hiding behind the couch. "Shh!" We all shushed Cid as we pointed to the kitchen. "Is that Dad and his girlfriend?" Cid asked as he was looking at Dad and Lightning. "Cid hide! They can see you!" Fang demanded, but Cid didn't seem to care and walked inside the kitchen.

"Cid! No!" We all screamed as Cid greeted dad and Lightning. "Hey Dad, hey Miss. Farron." Cid greeted casually as Dad and Lightning greeted him back. "Hey Cid." Dad greeted as Cid got himself a drink of water and went back to the living room.

"You guys are pathetic.."Cid muttered as he went back upstairs. Hmm...that was weird...so casual..as if yesterday never occurred. Then again, Cid's 21 so Dad wouldn't yell at him or do anything.

"Hm...maybe Cid is right.." Snow whispered as Lightning came inside the living room. "Crap! She's coming!" I cried as we all started to panic. Crap, what do we do?

"Should we all run outside?" Snow asked.

"No, it'll be obvious that we were spying on them!" Fang answered back. "Maybe we should just stay here and hope that she doesn't see us and ignore us!" But Snow argued back saying that we should run.

"Ow!" I cried as I accidently sat on the high heels that was underneath me.

I looked at the shoes beside me and realized that those high heels doesn't belong to anyone in our family...dammit...they're Lightning's. Crap, that's gonna be a problem.

"Psst! Fang! Snow" I whispered as I tried to get their attention. But they were too busy arguing over what we should do. Idiots. Should I place her shoes somewhere else? Nah, She'll definitely see me. She probably knows that she left her shoes here, so it'll be stupid to place them somewhere else. It's already too late anyway, because she was only a couple of feet away from us.

"-maybe we should all jump out and say happy birthday!" Snow suggested. But before Fang could reply to Snow's stupid suggestions, it was too late. Lightning was staring at us.

"Oh shit..." Fang cursed underneath her breath as Lightning looked like she was about to yell at us. "What...the hell...are you kids doing?" Lightning asked as she looked like she was about to explode. "Uhh...we were..." Snow began. "We were...about to RUN!" Snow and Fang then grabbed their backpacks beside them, pushed Lightning aside, and ran out the front door.

"What the-!" I screamed as my older siblings left me. Lightning stared at me for a while, looking pissed.

"Uh..uhh...uh.." I stammered. What the hell am I suppose to do? Copy Fang and Snow and run for my life?

"Come on Hope!" I heard Snow screamed as I heard them backing one of dad's BMW cars in the drive way. I decided to fuck it and copied Snow and Fang. I ran out from the front door with my heavy freshman backpack on, which slowed me down. I also heard someone running behind me, so I turned around and saw Lightning chasing after me.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as I ran towards the car. Snow and Fang started to drive the car away from me. "SNOW! FANG! WAIT!" I screamed.

"GIVE ME YOUR BACKPACK!" I heard Fang screamed as she rolled down her window in the driver seat. They stopped the car for a minute, for me to catch up to them. Snow opened the back car seat door as I threw my back pack at him. Snow grasped my backpack and placed it safely on in the trunk.

"NOW GET INSIDE!" Snow screamed. Why the hell is Lightning chasing me? I sprinted faster to the car, but Lightning was catching up! Damn soldier girl! She's gonna catch me! I then felt her hand trying to grab the collar of my shirt.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I sprinted even faster, ignoring the pain. I was finally about a feet away from the car. "JUMP IN!" Snow yelled as I jumped inside the car. I landed on the backseat, injuring my back. Ay! What the hell was all that about? I quickly closed and locked the car door in front of Lightning, who was only a couple inches away from me.

"You fuckin' dumbasses!" Lightning screamed as she started to bang at the car windows. "Why the hell do you kids hate me!"

"Because you're a slut!" I retorted back. Lightning took out her sword and started to smash it against the car window.

"Quick! Fang! Drive!" Snow yelled as we sped off, leaving Lightning on the street, screaming at us. What a crazy bitch! Why was she chasing me?

"Ugh, thank god!" Fang exclaimed as we drove up on main street. Lightning was now nowhere to be found.

"What time is it?" I asked Fang as I was wiping off the sweat from my face. Ugh, what a good morning...

"6:50" Fang answered back as she checked her watch. Crap, that means that we only have 10 minutes before school starts.

"That Lightning girl is a fuckin' psycho bitch!" Snow yelled as he jumped in the passenger seat.

"No shit Sherlock!" I retorted back. "Roar..." My stomach growled. Shit...

"What the hell was that?" Fang asked as we stopped at a red light. "Is something wrong with my car?"

"No...It's...my stomach..." I replied in embarrassment. Whenever I get really hungry, my stomach starts making funny grumbling noises, which embarrasses me a lot.

"Hah, a hungry hope, huh?" Fang chuckled as she drove the car into the McDonald's drive-thru. Sweet, McDonalds. There was no line or anything, so we just drove in.

"Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" The McDonalds person asked.

"Hi, can I have 3 ham and cheese sandwiches, a hot chocolate and a 2 cups of coffee?" Fang ordered. There was a small pause at the order speaker thing, probably because the lady was typing in our order.

"Is there anything else?" The McDonald's lady asked.

"Yeah, I'll also have happy kids meal!" Snow yelled as Fang shoved Snow aside.

"Sorry sir, happy kids meal aren't available before noon." The McDonald's woman apologized. "What!" Snow cried.

"SNOW!" Fang yelled as she smacked him behind the head.

"Your too old to have a happy meal!"

"What! No I'm not! I want a freakin' toy!"

"Snow, No! Why are you so immature?"

"Why are you so ugly?"

"What!"

"Mhmmm, I went there, Fang!"

"Is that all?" The McDonald's lady asked, probably a little annoyed from Snow and Fang's fight. "Um...yeah!" Fang replied as we drove to the pickup window and gave the lady money. "Here's your meal" The McDonald's lady said as she handed the bag to Fang, but Snow immediately snatched the bag, and looked inside.

"What! No toy?"

"SNOW!"

* * *

**Palumpolum High School: Saving Snow**

We finally arrived at Palumpolum High School, home of the riches and bitches. That's what at least Fang calls it.

"We're finally here!" Fang said happily as she parked in the students parking lot.

"Yeah. Too bad we're 10 minutes late!" I snapped back as I slammed the car door. "Hey!" Snow yelled as I slammed the car door. "This is Dad's car, we can't break it!" I rolled my eyes and walked through the school's gym entrance with Fang and Snow. The gym entrance is the only entrance to the school that isn't watched or guarded by the school security guards.

"Hm, the gyms empty." Snow observed as we walked through the basketball court.

"Well duh! Everyone's in homeroom." Fang said as she checked her watch. "Wow it's already 7:13. We should start running to class or else we'll get detention"

Snow chuckled. "Psh, detention's fun. All you do is sit in a classroom and sleep."

"Snow, you have like detention every week. In case you don't know, your permanent record has millions of detention slips. " I snapped. Snow is so use to getting detentions that the teachers don't even tell him whether he has detention or not, he just goes there after school on Mondays or Wednesdays. On the other hand, me and Fang have zero detentions and don't talk back to the teachers like Snow does. Ugh, he's such a douche bag.

"You know what little Hope man, at least I'm not a weakling!" Snow hollered as he pushed me aside, bumping me against the wall. "Snow, stop it!" Fang yelled as she tried to separate us out, but Snow was much more stronger than she is and shoved her away.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I can go to college and have a decent job, other than being a McDonald's worker!" I yelled back. Snow looked like he was gonna kill me. But it's true, Snow has no chance of going to college or having a nice job.

"Take that back!" Snow yelled as he started to chase me across the gym floor. "NO!" I screamed back. I had enough of Snow's stupid insults and teasing. Snow grabbed the collar of my shirt and tackled me on the ground.

"AHH! SNOW!" I shrieked as he started to punch me repeatedly. God Dammit, why did I say that?

"HEY! YOU PUNKS!" A deep voice echoed in the hallway. We all turned around and saw one of the school's security guard. Aw fuck...

"Aw shit!" Snow cursed as he pushed me away. "Way to go Snow." Fang whispered sarcastically."As if our morning wasn't bad enough!"

"What are ya'll doing!" The security guard asked as he pulled out a taser. Uh oh. "Easy now.." Snow said softly as he tried to calm down the security guard. "Shouldn't you kids be in homeroom?" The security guard asked as he raised his taser and moved closer towards us.

"Good question..." Snow began. "Well you see, we were about to...RUN!"

What the hell is Snow doing? We can't run from the security guard! But Snow was stupid enough to run away, leaving me and Fang alone.

"Mayday! Mayday!" The security guard yelled in his walkie-talkie. "We got a hooligan skipping class! I need back up!" Then 5 more security guards appeared out of nowhere and chased Snow around.

"Hah! You'll never catch me copers!" Snow bellowed as if he was a real criminal.

"Oh my god, Snow..." Fang muttered in embarrsement.

Suddenly one of the security guards came up to us. "Do you know this guy?" The security guard guy asked as he pointed to Snow.

"Nope." Me and Fang replied as we shook our heads.

"Well then...I'm giving you two a warning. If I ever find you kids out here without a pass, then it's a detention!" The security said in a cold voice as we left the scene. Well, at least me and Fang aren't in trouble anymore...and Snow...well he's on his own.

"RING RING RING!" The bell rang as we heard students scrambling through the hallways going to their first period class.

"Hmph, first period already, huh?" Fang asked as she checked her watch. "Oh well, time for biology. Bye Hope!" Fang said as she walked the opposite direction from where I'm suppose to go.

"What about Snow?" I asked.

Fang shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "He can take care of himself, he's a big boy now."

"But-"

"Just go to first period!" Fang shouted, a little annoyed from my concern about Snow.

Meh... I have Al Bhed for first period, the WORST foreign language class ever! My teacher is Mr. Yaag Rosch, is the meanest and cruelest teacher in this school! He used to be a PSICOM officer, but apparently got fired, and is now an Al-Bhed teacher. Hm..maybe Lightning knows him. Anyway, he always yells at my class for getting F's on tests and quizzes, but who could we blame? Him obviously, because he can't teach!

"Good morning class!" Mr. Rosch greeted as I quickly sat in my seat near the back of the room with my friends Maqui and Rikku.

"...good mornin'..." Our class groggily greeted back.

"I said, GOOD MORNING GOD DAMMIT!" Mr. Rosch screamed. Did I forgot to mention that he has anger problems too?

"Good morning Mr. Rosch!" Our class greeted in a more perky tone.

"Alright...thank you class. Now, I am giving back your tests from yesterday. I am very unimpressive with your scores. Many of you have F's, some have D's, some have C's, and a few have B's and A's." Mr. Rosch said in disgust as he picked up our stack of tests that was on his desk.

"Alright! Our tests!" Rikku said in a happy voice. Rikku is 100% Al-Bhed and speaks Al-Bhed everyday to her family. Because of this, she's be getting all 100's on her tests and quizzes.

"Ugh, our tests..." Maqui mumbled as Mr. Rosch handed him back his test. "Ay! A 79!" Maqui said in a surprising voice. "Damn, I thought I failed this!" Maqui then hi-fived Rikku, who obviously got an 100.

"Hm, I wonder what you got, Hope." Rikku asked, making me even more nervous. I mean, I did study for this test, but I guess a lot on the multiple choice. "Here you go, Mr. Estheim." Mr. Rosch said as he handed me back my test. I snatched the test and quickly look at the front page. 96. Ugh, thank god! I have a B this quarter and I really need to raise it up if I want to go to Eden University!

"Let me see!" Rikku yelled as she quickly snatched it away from me. "Wow, I'm impressed Hope." Rikku complimented as she was scanning through my test. "Beside me, you are the person with the second highest grade." I smiled to myself. My B average is now probably an A-, enough for me to get into the high honor roll.

"Alright everyone." Mr. Rosch yelled as everyone put their failed tests away in their binders. "Today we are going to learn about stem changes in Al-Bhed grammar!" Everyone groaned as Mr. Rosch started to write some notes on the white board.

We learned about grammar for the rest of first period, which was really boring. After 1st period, I have Cocoon history with Miss. Heartilly, who is also a strict teacher, but isn't as bad as Mr. Rosch. All we did in that class today is watching a boring movie about the War of Transgression against Pulse. After that, I have agriculture with Mr. Sazh Katzroy, who I must say, is my favorite teacher.

"Alright class!" Mr. Katzroy greeted as everyone quiet down. "Today, I have something special to show you guys today! Today, the Nautilus zoo decided to lend us a chocobo today!" Everyone cheered as Mr. Katzroy took out a 7 ft chocobo from a cage.

"Oh My God!" A bunch of girls squealed as they all went to pet the chocobo. "Easy now!" Mr. Katzroy instructed. "Remember! Don't EVER touch a chocobo's beak! Ever! It's the most sensitive part of the chocobo!" Everyone nodded to Mr. Katzroy and went to go pet the chocobo.

"Isn't he so cute?" My friend Tifa asked as she was petting the chocobo's head.

"Yeah...I guess..." I replied.

Tifa is one of my close friends in school, she's one of our neighbors who also live in the Felix Heights. She, I must say, is very pretty, I used to have a crush on her since second grade, until now, since she's going out with one of the varsity football players, Cloud Strife.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" A voice shrieked from the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!" A man voice shouted.

"NEVER!"

Everyone in my class stopped petting the chocobo and immediately ran up to the classroom door to see what's going on.

"Everyone! Get back your seats!" Mr. Katzroy demanded as a bunch of our classmates groaned came back to their desks.

"I wonder what's going on..." Tifa asked. Suddenly, the classroom door swung open, as a blonde hair man ran inside our classroom.

"What in the name of Eden is going on!" Mr. Katzroy yelled. Everyone in our class started to scream, including me and Tifa.

That blonde hair man was Snow. Yep. It turns out that he was still running away from the security guards.

"Snow!" I cried.

"Oh hey Hope!" Snow grinned as a bunch of security guards came inside our agriculture room.

"Shit..." Snow cursed. "Wait...a chocobo!"

Snow then jumped on the chocobo. "RAHHH!" The chocobo roared as it tried to get Snow off from its back.

"Stop!" Mr. Katzroy yelled. "You're not suppose to ride on this chocobo! It's not trained to carry around humans!

"RAHHH!" The chocobo continued to shriek. "FREEZE!" The security guards yelled as they all took out their guns.

"SNOW! SURRENDER!" I yelled. But Snow was stupid enough to not listen to me.

"VAMOS MI CHOCOBO!" Snow yelled, but the chocobo didn't budge and continued to shriek.

"Ugh, you fuckin' idiot!" Snow muttered as he tried slapped the chocobo's beak. Oh shit...

"No!" Mr. Katzroy screamed as the chocobo went haywired. The chocobo started to fly around the room, knocking over a our desks and computers. Hm, I never knew that chocobos can fly.

"EVERYONE! RUN!" Mr. Katzroy yelled as he pulled down the fire alarm. Everyone ran outside, screaming for help.

"WAIT! HELP!" Snow cried as he fell off from the chocobo. The chocobo then faced Snow, looking pissed. The chocobo reminded me of a bull from a bull fight, ready to kill the matador.

"Snow!" I cried as Tifa grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"What the! Let me go!" I demanded.

"No!" Tifa yelled. "It's too dangerous! The chocobo is gonna kill you!"

Tifa and I then went outside with our class as we waited for the guardian corps to show up.

"Hope!" Mr. Katzroy yelled as he called my name. "Yeah Mr. Katzroy?" I asked politely.

"Who's that man getting attack by that chocobo?"

"It's...my brother ..Snow.."

"Hmph...let's just hope that he doesn't get killed."

"HOPE!" I turned around and saw Fang looking stressed.

"Hope!" Fang exclaimed again, as she gave me a big hug. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I'm alright..." I replied calmly. "But I'm worried about Snow. He's the man inside who's getting attacked by the chocobo..."

"Don't worry, the guardian corps soldiers are here. They have their best Guardian Corps soldier in the school, saving Snow and tranquilizing the chocobo." Fang explained as we heard a bunch of cheers and applauses.

Me and Fang turned around saw a huge crowd of students and teacher surrounding a Guardian Corps soldier, who was fully dressed in their military armor suit and was carrying Snow, who was unconscious.

A bunch of paramedics and doctors placed Snow in a stretcher and put him in the ambulance.

"There he is!" Fang exclaimed as we both went to go see the Guardian Corps soldier who was talking to one of the paramedics.

"Thank you so much saving our brother!" Fang exclaimed as she hugged the Guardian Corps soldier. The Guardian Corps soldier stared at Fang and then stared at me.

"Wait a minute..." The Guardian Corps soldier began. "Your Bartholomew's kids!"

"What!" Me and Fang asked. How does this Guardian Corps soldier know that Bartholomew's is our dad?

The Guardian Corps soldier then removed their helmet , revealing himself. Or should I say, _herself_.

It was Lightning Farron.

* * *

**Yep. Dun dun dun...LIGHTNING!. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Loss of Snow Villiers

**Here's a short chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Lightning Estheim: Chapter 3:**

"You're Bartholomew's kids!" Lightning exclaimed again. Oh crap, out of all the Guardian Corps soldiers in Palumpolum, this one has to be Lightning!

"No we're not..." Fang lied. "This is your...imagination..."

"What do you think I am? Some kind of idiot?" Lightning yelled back in a cold voice. "I just saw you kids a couple hours ago!"

"We're...fugitives...from...Mexico..."Fang stammered as I did a major face palm. Oh god, Fang.

"Mhmm...yep...you guys are definitely fugitives from Mexico." Lightning said in a sarcastic voice. "So what's your name? Bernardo? José?"

"Ooh I like Bernardo!" Fang exclaimed happily.

"Fang, what the hell are you doing!" I whispered. I never seen Fang like this before. Is she doing this on purpose to confuse Lightning?

"Aw, what's wrong little Hope? Or should I say little José?" Fang exclaimed as she winked at me.

"Fang, can you open your mouth for me?" Lightning asked as she pulled out some weird device from her pocket.

"What? Girrlll are you tryin' to make yo' move on me?" Fang asked, acting like a sassy black girl. Oh Fang, what the hell are you doing...

"No, Fang, I'm just wondering if your drunk not." Lightning asked as she shoved an alcohol breath analyzer in Fang's mouth. "MHHMMPHHH!" Fang gagged as Lightning shoved it in her mouth. Yes that is a that's-what- she -said moment. Anyway, moving on,

"What! Fang isn't drunk! She never drinks!" I protested but Lightning removed the device from Fang's mouth and read the alcohol level.

"Mhmm, just as I expected. Your alcohol level is 3 times than the illegal limit." Lightning stated as she read the device. What! Fang doesn't drink! She can't!

"No, you got to be mistaking, Fang doesn't drink! She's a good role model!" I objected. "There's no way that she's drunk!"

"Well your role model is one drunken bitch. I'm arresting her." Lightning said in a cold voice as she handcuffed Fang from behind. "Owwie!" Fang yelped as Lightning tightened up the hand cuffs.

"No! Please!" I begged Lightning. "Don't arrest Fang! She's a good-"

"Well that's not what the analyzer says." Lightning retorted back.

"No! You can't! The analyzer could have a glitch or something! You can't!"

"I'm pretty sure that she's drunk Hope-"

"But-"

"No Hope." Fang said in a serious tone. "I'm sorry... I do drink, okay?"

I swear, Fang just broke my heart. For my entire life, I've been looking up to Fang as a responsible, mature, older sister. But now that she drinks like a pig, she's...as bad a Snow.

"But how could you..." I asked as I began to cry. "Why the hell do you drink, Fang?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Fang retorted back. "My mom is a psycho bitch who's in jail, my dad is an alcoholic who just abuses his kids, my life is a mess!" Fang then began to cry too, which rarely happens.

"But you seem fine when your with me!" I cried back.

Lightning, who didn't seem to care about this, shoved Fang in the back seat of the Guardian Corps squad car.

"That's because I knew that you needed a mother-type figure after your mom died! I didn't want to make your life miserable enough, so I decided to act like mom for you. But I just can't do it anymore, I'm gonna break soon enough if I keep bottling all of my feelings inside!" Lightning then started the car engines.

"But Fang!" I screamed as Lightning drove Fang away to the Guardian Corps station. I kept screaming Fang's name, until the squad car disappeared. I then turned around and saw a bunch of people staring at me like I was a mentally crazy.

Usually I would be embarrassed, but at this moment, I don't care. Those people don't know what the hell is going on. My brother is in hospital after a chocobo attack, my sister is going to jail because she drinks, and my dad's girlfriend who we all hate, is the one arresting Fang.

What a nice day.

"Hope, are you alright?" My friend Tifa asked as she hugged me. "You're crying!" Yeah, no shit Sherlock, you would be too if this shit happened to you.

"I'm...fine..." I lied as I rubbed my eyes. Tifa then cooed me like a baby and asked me what happened. I didn't want to explain so I just told her that shit happens.

"Well if you want help then you have to tell me what's going on!" Tifa snapped. Oh Tifa, if I could only tell you what was going on, the world would be a much better place. But I can't. This stuff is too personal.

"Tifa..." I began as I stopped sobbing. "Can you...drive?"

Tifa gave me a weird look. Probably because that was an irrelevant question."Yeah...I have a permit...but I can't drive without any parental supervision."

"Doesn't matter. You need to bring me to Palumpolum Hospital. Now." I demanded.

"Hope, are you insane? You can't just run off in the middle of the school day!" Tifa protested.

I shook my head. "This is a family emergency. I need to go see Snow."

"But what about your older sister Fang-?"

"She's gone now."

Tifa took a deep breath and sighed. I didn't want to bring Tifa into tough situations like this, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Fine..." She said as she pulled out her car keys from her back pocket. I could tell that she has a feeling that she's gonna regret this.

* * *

**Palumpolum Hospital:**

"Do we take the left turn?" Tifa asked as we were driving to Palumpolum hospital to go see Snow.

"Yeah, just take the left turn and keep going straight. I think there's a sign that says Palumpolum hospital." I replied. And I was right, there is a sign that says Palumpolum Hospital.

A couple minutes later, we saw Palumpolum hospital, which was enormous! Me and Tifa couldn't find any parking so we just left it on the side of the sidewalk.

"Come on!" I motioned Tifa as we sprinted inside the hospital building. To tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of the hospital. I mean the smell, the food, the sick people...just...ew..

"Hi, how may I help you?" The front desk lady asked us.

"Hi, what room is Snow Estheim-Villiers at?" I asked as the lady typed in Snow's name. "Room A 208." She replied as me and Tifa ran to the elevator.

"Okay, the A section of the building is upstairs left." Tifa stated as we were going up from the elevator. Tifa's parents works here as doctors, so she knows this place very well.

"Come on over here!" Tifa yelled as she pulled my hand. Oh la la...holding hands with Tifa...

"We're here!"  
Tifa opened the room door, blocking my view. She gasped for a minute and then stepped aside.

"Tifa, what gives-" I abruptly stopped. I saw Dad, Lightning, Fang, Cid, and obviously Snow, who was laying on the bed motionless. There was also a heart rate monitor beside him.

"...Snow...?" I cried.

"Hope..." My father began. "I'm glad you're here..."

Wow for the first time, my father was glad that I'm here.

"Fang...what are you-"

"Hope, dad called us from the hospital." Fang explained, who surprisingly didn't sound as drunk as before. "Snow is in...critical condition."

I looked at Snow for a minute. I couldn't ever recognize him underneath the bandages and bruises. He looked so...dead...

"Is he gonna be alright?" I asked nervously. I could feel my heart beating ten times faster than usual.

No one said anything. That's a pretty bad sign.

"Hope...you wanna walk around for a minute?" Cid asked. I don't know what else to do so I agreed.

"Hope," Cid began as we walked out from Snow's hospital room. "Snow is in critical condition."

"I know that." I replied back.

Cid then stopped by a vending machine.

"You want anything, Hope?" Cid asked kindly. Oh Cid, whenever you buy me something nice, it usually means that you're gonna tell me something unpleasant.

"A Coke would be fine." I told him as he slid a couple of quarters in the vending machine.

"So...what's gonna happen to Snow? Is he gonna be alright?" I asked as Cid handed me my Coke.

"Well...the doctor told us that Snow isn't going to live for a very long time." Cid explained as I almost choked on Coke.

"What the hell are you talking about, Cid?" I asked angrily.

"He's going to die, Hope." Cid answered softly.

No...it can't be...Snow can't...die. He's only 16 for Eden sake!

"No, you're wrong Cid..." I paused for a minute. "Snow...he can't...die.."

"I know how you feel Hope, everyone's upset, but-"

"No! He can't! He just got attacked by a chocobo-!"

"A chocobo is a very violent animal, Hope! That bird stabbed Snow with its beak and threw him against the wall multiple times!"

Chocobo...that god damn chocobo..it's all that stupid chocobo's fault! No...no it's not...it's Snow's fault. Snow was stupid enough to run away from the security guards and to jump on the chocobo in the first place. God damn, Snow...why do you do this to yourself?

"Didn't Lightning save him!" I asked Cid.

"Not in time..." Cid replied back.

"But that doesn't even make sense...everyone cheered for Lightning...everything thinks that she's a hero..."I trailed off.

I threw my half filled Coke at the vending machine, spilling all of its contents all over the buttons. Sucks for whoever cleans this place.

"Whoa, Hope!" Cid scolded. "What the hell was that for?"

But I could care less about the Coke.

If Lightning didn't save Snow on time then that doesn't make her a hero at all. Ugh, this whole accident all began with Lightning.

Damn you Lightning...

I walked back to Snow's room. " Hope, where are you going?" Cid asked, but I didn't respond to him.

I slammed the door open and glared at Lightning who was sitting beside the unconscious Snow and dad. That bitch doesn't deserve any of this...because of her...everything in my life is falling apart...

"Hope are you alright?" Tifa asked. I didn't notice her sitting next to Fang by the window sill. God she looks so pretty...but I'm not focused on her right now...

"You..." I whispered in an angry voice as I pointed to Lightning. Lightning gave me a strange look as if she's all innocent or something. That slut.

"You fuckin' horrible bitch!" I screamed as I tackled her. "You caused all of this! You! Little bitch!"

"Hope! What the hell are you doing!" My dad screamed.

Cid and Fang tried to pull me back but I was somehow strong enough to push them away.

I tried to tackle her down, but she was much stronger than I am and pinned me on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lightning cried. Everyone in the room stared at me like I was some kind of psycho.

"Why did you do this to me?" I cried. Her weight was crushing my ribs.

"I didn't do anything! You kids just hate me for some reason!" Lightning retorted back.

"Because you're a fuckin' whore who fucks everyone middle age guy you see!" I yelled back.

Lightning stared at me for a minute and was about to say something, but decided not to.

"Why are you going out with my dad!" I asked in a demanding voice.

"Hope, this isn't the right time and place to say this!" My dad screamed. "For god sake, Hope! This our last time with Snow! Can't we talk about this some other time?"

I stared at Lightning some more and then at dad. I didn't feel sad, or upset or anything. I felt really numb. Everything that's going on...feels so surreal.

"Beep...beep...beeeeeeep..." The heart monitor beeped. Everyone turned to the heart monitor and Snow.

"Snow...!" Dad asked as everyone moved closer to Snow.

I held Snow's left hand and felt no pulse or warmth..

...Snow's dead...

* * *

**R.I.P Snow. Yes Snow dies, sorry for all of you Snow lovers. But hey, he'll come back in the story...somehow..**


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Blame

**Here's chapter 4! Also, I changed my username, I'm xXBodhum14Xx, the same person as Asiantastic. Same stories, different username.**

**

* * *

**

**Lightning Estheim: Chapter 4:**

_**4 years ago... **_

"How could you Bartholomew!" My mom Nora yelled. My parents were having their usual fights in the living room.

"Nora, I can't go! I'm sorry!" My dad replied back. "I have a major meeting!"

I knew what they were talking about. They were fighting about my birthday that was coming up in a couple weeks. My parents promised me to take me and Snow to Nautilus, the city of dreams.

I was hiding on the stairwell, watching my parents fight.

"Nora, this meeting is about-"

"I don't care what the meeting is about, Bartholomew!"

"But if you would just let me expla-"

"No! You're going to Hope's 10th birthday party!"

I sighed and walked back upstairs, a little upset. I feel like I'm a burden to my father.

"Nora I can't go! I'm sorry!"

"But you promised Hope you will!"

My dad's promises are always broken. He promised so many things to me but never fulfills them.

"Hey Hope, mom and dad are arguing about you!" My 12 year old brother Snow said as he entered my room.

"Go away, Snow!" I screamed as I threw my pillow at him. Snow was almost a teenager and used to brag about it. He was such an annoying doofus.

"Hey, hey, easy now!" Snow yelled as he threw it back at me. "You know, because of you, mom and dad might...break up."

"No! That's not true!" I screamed. Snow grinned at me and sat at the edge of my bed.

"So Dad's not going to Nautilus. He has more important stuff than YOU!" Snow teased as I tried to punch him, but failed miserably.

"I don't care..." I mumbled. "I don't like dad anyway..."

Snow shrugged and went away. He only comes to me to make fun of me.

I don't know how to feel...sad? No. Disappointed? No. Just...numb. Like I don't have any emotions.

"Psst! Hope!" A voice below called me. I looked through my window and saw Tifa who was waving hi to me from outside of my window.

"Tifa!" I exclaimed. I opened my window and jumped outside (My old bedroom was on first floor).

"Hope!" Tifa greeted. "Can you believe it's almost your birthday?"

I grinned. At least someone else is excited for my birthday too.

"Heck yeah!"

"I want to show you something!" Tifa said as she pulled my hand. Tifa dragged me down the street in our neighborhood.

"Tifa! Mom and Dad doesn't know that I left the house!" I yelped as she pulled me even harder.

"Look!" She whispered as she pointed to a spiky blonde hair boy playing with a toy sword.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"He's new on this street! He looks so cute!" She exclaimed.

That was when I got jealous. "Oh yeah? Well I bet I can beat him up!" I bragged.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "No you can't. That's Cloud Strife! He's amazing! He's new here in Palumpolum!"

"Psh...newbie..." I muttered to myself. "Oh yeah? Watch this!"

I ran and tackled Cloud when he wasn't looking, to impress Tifa.

"Ahhh!" Cloud shrieked as I tackled him. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Hah! See! I told you I can beat him up, Tifa!" I beamed as I got off from Cloud.

When I busy showing off Tifa my "muscles", Cloud grabbed his plastic toy sword and started to attack me with it.

"Take this!" The small blonde hair boy screamed as he whacked me with his sword.

"Ouchie!" I yelped as Cloud started to chase me around. "AHHHHH!"

"Boys stop!" Tifa cried, but Cloud continued to chase me. "Hah! You're a wimp! And a chicken!" Cloud teased as he started to make chicken noises, causing Tifa to laugh.

"That's it!" I snarled. I picked up a stick on the ground and smacked Cloud on the head, causing him to shriek.

"AHHHHH!" Cloud cried as he rubbed the top of his head. "I'm bleeding!"

"Hope! How could you!" Tifa yelled as she went to go comfort Cloud.

"What!" I asked. I thought that Tifa would be impress.

Suddenly two teenage strawberry blonde girls came out from Cloud's house and went to go comfort Cloud.

"What the hell is going on!" The older girl asked she pushed Tifa away and inspected Cloud.

"That boy hit me!" Cloud screamed as he pointed to me. Uh-oh.

The two girls gave me a stern look.

"You little bastard!" The older girl screamed. "We were suppose to babysit our cousin and make sure that he doesn't get hurt!"

I gasped. I knew that bastard was a bad word.

"Lightning, go easy on him!" The younger girl said. Lightning? Weird name...

The younger girl seemed more nice and caring than her sister. "It's alright, it was only an accident." She smiled.

I smiled back too, but saw Lightning giving me a glare.

"Why don't you all come inside and have some milk and cookies?" The younger sister asked as Cloud and Tifa excitingly followed Serah inside the house.

I shrugged and followed them, but Lightning pulled me aside.

"Huh?" I gasped as Lightning shoved me away.

"You're not allow inside!" She yelled as she slammed the door in my face.

I sighed and walked back home. I could hear Tifa and Cloud laughing in the background and having a great time together. (Eating milk and cookies, god they're only 10 right now you perverts :P)

* * *

_I knew that I met Lightning before...maybe she remembers this too..._

"Hope...Wake up.." Fang said softly as I woke up. Fang was wearing a black dress and had her hair straightened and everything.

I almost forgot that it was Snow's funeral today.

"Come on Hope...you need to get dressed." Fang said as she tossed me my clothes.

I sighed.

I never expected to go Snow's funeral so soon.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs and saw pretty much all of my family members.

"Hope!" My cousin Squall called. I turned around and found him sitting on the couch next to my other cousins, Selphie and Irvine.

"Hi Squall." I greeted as Squall gave me a bear hug. "Omf!"

"I'm sorry little man!" Squall said as he hugged me. "I...can't...breath..." I gasped for air.

"Hey Hope!" A familiar voice greeted from behind. Squall immediately dropped me on the ground to greet the girl.

"Ah!" I cried. I turned around and saw Vanille. Oh shit, Vanille.

"Hello... beautiful" Irvine said in a flirty voice. Ugh, Irvine flirts with every girl he sees.

"Eh, Hi!" Squall greeted as the two shook hands.

"Hello OOoohhh how's your Oooohhh day Ooohhhhhhhh!" Vanille asked, including all of the orgasm noises.

Squall, Selphie, and Irvine stared at Vanille for a moment, then at me.

"We're...fine..." Selphie replied with a fake smile.

"Ooooohh I see OOooh Fang Oooohhh upstairs! Bye Ooohh!" Vanille ran upstairs to see my sister, Fang. God Fang, why are you friends with this...this... freakin' weirdo?

"That's an...interesting friend..." Irvine muttered. Interesting...yeah lets go with that.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some breakfast." I mumbled.

"Okay, we'll be waiting here!" Squall shouted as I left the living room.

Ugh, it's so crowded in this house, there's like a huge mob of people blocking the kitchen.

"Let...me...in!" I yelled as I squeezed through a bunch of people. "Ay!" I fell over the kitchen floor like an idiot. I bet that if Snow was here, he would probably laugh at me and call me a doofus or something.

"Hope, are you okay?"

I dusted off my shirt and pants. Geez, I didn't know how dirty the kitchen floor can be.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I looked up and saw that I was talking to Lightning. Eww...Lightning...

Lightning looked pretty hot though, in her black dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Ohh...umm...hi..." I greeted rudely.

"Hi" Lightning replied back. She was smearing some cream cheese on her bagel. Mmm...bagels...

"Do you...want some?" Lightning asked.

"Huh?"

I didn't realize that I was staring at her and her bagel.

"Uhh...no thanks.."

Lightning shrugged and took a bite from her bagel. Dammit, I could really use a bagel right now.

"Are there anymore bagels left?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry, last one." She smirked as she devoured the bagel.

Dammit...my stomach started to growl.

"What the hell was that...?" Lightning asked as she stared at my stomach. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just really...hungry..."

Hm...maybe now's the time to ask her if she remembers me 4 years ago...

"Hey Lightning, do you have any milk and cookies?" I asked.

"What...?"

"You know...at Cloud's house...?"

Lightning gave me a weird look. I hope she remembers this.

"You slammed the door in my face..." I continued, trying to remind her what happened 4 years ago.

"Are you the kid that smacked my cousin Cloud with a stick?" She asked slowly.

I nodded my head.

Lightning then started to laugh. "Haha, I can't believe that was you! Damn, Cloud had to get some stitches because of you."

I beamed. Cloud is a jerk in high school and I'm glad that I could say that I smacked him on the head with a stick.

"You know...you never gave me any cookies...or milk...you kicked me out."

Lightning laughed again. Wow it's weird seeing her smiling and laughing.

"Yeah, that was probably because I was pissed at you. You were one psycho child, Hope."

"Hah psycho child. I didn't really mean to hurt Cloud, I was just mad that my Dad-"

I paused for a second. Was I really gonna tell Lightning, dad's psycho girlfriend, what happened back that ruined my childhood?

"Hope, are you okay?" She asked kindly.

Why is Lightning acting so nice to me all of the sudden? Maybe it's because it's my brother's funeral today.

"It's just that dad..." I trailed off again.

Should I really tell Lightning about this? I mean after all, I kept all of this bottled up inside for 4 years. And she's acting nice to me, so I might as well take that as an advantage.

"What did your dad do?" She asked.

"That's the problem. He didn't do anything." I blurted out. "He promised that he'll go to Nautilus with me, Snow, and Mom, but he lied. He had 'other' stuff to do beside celebrating my 10th birthday."

I just stood there in the kitchen, staring at my hands. Is it Lightning that I really hate, or is it Dad?

"But that's not the only thing! It's his fault that mom died! She told dad that she has a bump on her neck, but he didn't think that it was important. God dammit, we could've saved her...we could've saved my mom..."

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I never told anyone about this. Never. Not even Fang. But why am I telling Lightning all of this?

"And-and, after mom died, Dad just went crazy. He stopped raising me and Snow. He never reprimanded us or anything. It's like he forgotten he had children. That's why Snow is all messed up..."

I then started to sob uncontrollably, just like when I found out that mom died.

"Oh..Hope...I'm sorry.." Lightning said softly as she hugged me tightly.

"No...no...it shouldn't be you that I'm mad at...it should be dad...it's all his fault...I'm sorry.." I apologized.

This whole time...I've been blaming the wrong person...I shouldn't be hating Lightning...I should be hating dad for doing this to me.

* * *

Snow's funeral was like any other funeral, you got people crying, a priest talking to us about Snow's life, lots of pictures of Snow, lots of speeches, etc. I was crying the entire time, so I don't remember much.

When the funeral was over, we all went back home and decided where to put Snow ashes. Dad had an idea of placing Snow's ashes in Palumpolum Central Park.

"Okay, so tomorrow we are going to put Snow's ashes in Palumpolum Central Park." My dad told me, Fang, Cid, and Lightning.

"Dad...I don't think Snow wants his ashes to be in Palumpolum Central Park." I disagreed.

"What? Why not?"My dad asked.

"Dad, you really don't know anything about your son. Snow _HATES_ Palumpolum. Why would he want his ashes to be spread in Central Park, that is _IN_ Palumpolum?" I asked Dad, emphasizing hate and in.

Dad however, shook his head. "Well where do you want us to put his ashes? Central Park is the most beautiful park there is! Your mother ashes are in Central Park also!"

"Listen Dad..." I said, a little infuriated. "When we used to go to Bodhum in the summers with mom, Snow used to love the beach there. I think we should put his ashes in Bodhum."

But dad shook his head again, making me more mad. God, dad doesn't know ANYTHING about his children, does he?

"I think he would be happy in Central Park-"

"No he won't dad! He hates this town! He told me that when he's older, he wants to move in Bodhum!"

"Well I don't care anymore Hope, I'm putting his ashes in Central Park!"

"But-"

"End of discussion!"

I slammed my hands on the coffee table, causing a cup of coffee to spill all over the table.

"HOPE!" My father screamed.

"No!" I cried. "You don't know ANYTHING about your children! You are the worst father ever!"

"Take that back!" My dad shouted. Lightning, Fang, and Cid just sat there staring at us.

"No!" I shrieked as I grabbed Snow's ashes. I slammed the front door, enough to vibrate the entire house.

"HOPE!" I heard Fang called my name.

But I knew what I was doing. I was going to Bodhum.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Once Hope reaches Bodhum he's gonna meet Serah :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Bodhum

**Author's Note: Holy Crap, I never knew that I'll get to finish this chapter by the end of the week. So I have some good news and bad news. I'm already working on chapter 6, which is a pretty long chapter and the most important of this story. ****The bad news is that I have finals and a bunch of crap for like the next 3 weeks, so I'm not gonna post this until I have summer vacation D: ****Anyway, moving on!**

**Lightning Estheim: Chapter 5: Bodhum**

"Hey...kid...wake up!" A voice screamed.

I opened my eyes and saw a bearded man waving his hand at me. He was wearing one of those bus driver uniforms, so I assumed that he is a bus driver.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here!"

I looked around my surroundings. I then remembered that I fell asleep in a city bus to Bodhum.

"Wait..where am I?" I groggily asked.

"You at the entrance of Bodhum University"

"Bodhum University!" I exclaimed.

The bus driver gave me a weird look. "Listen kid, just get outta here, okay? You slept here for 5 hours!"

The bus driver then grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me out from the bus.

"Wait!" I cried as I took the box of Snow's ashes. "I need to go to the beach! Bodhum Beach!"

The bus driver shrugged. "Sorry kid, you took a shuttle bus to Bodhum University."

"I what! Please! You gotta take me back!" I cried as the bus driver closed the door on me.

"Sorry kid, that's not my problem!" The man retorted as he drove away.

"No!" I screamed as I tried to catch the bus, but obviously failed. "Come back!"

I then noticed a bunch of Bodhum College students staring at me.

"Uhh..."

Everyone walked away, leaving me alone. I guess that class already started.

I sighed and decided to go to a payphone nearby to call Fang or Cid. A 14 year old boy wandering around an university alone isn't a great idea.

"Please insert .25 gil." The machine demanded. I checked my pockets and realized that I have no gil on me. Crap...what am I gonna do? Scavenge?

"Dammit!" I yelled as I punched the payphone. "Ow!"

_Note to self: never punch a payphone unless you want cuts and bruises on your hands._

So what do I do? Go home? Ask someone to use their cell phone? Yeah right, what kind of college kid would lend a 14 year old a cell phone?

But I did it anyway.

"Hi can I used your cell phone?" I asked 2 couple random guys who were hanging around the fountain. One guy has long gray hair and was wearing a black coat and the other has spiky black hair.

"Hmm..." The spiky black hair guy hummed. "Why do you think Sephiroth?

"I don't know Zack..." The long gray hair guy shrugged.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself kid?"

"What!"

"Why the fuck would we lend you our cell phones?" The guy named Sephiroth asked.

"Because I need to call home!"

"So we're suppose to help you...?" The spiky black hair guy named Zack asked.

"Umm...yeah..."

"This is an university, not some elementary school!" Zack yelled as the two shoved me towards the fountain.

"Ahh!"

I fell backwards, landing on the outer ring of the fountain.

The two laughed as they walked away from me.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I wipe the water off from my face. My hair and clothes were soaking wet. Great, that's just what I need...

_Second note to self: Never ask a random college guy for his cell phone._

But I need a cell phone. I need to call Fang or Cid to come pick me up.

"Hey!" I called as I saw a blonde and a strawberry blonde walking together on the sidewalk.

I'm pretty sure that college girls aren't as mean as the guys

The two turned around and gave me a strange look. Probably because I'm 14 and I'm soaking wet. God, why does everything bad happens to me?

"Hey look Serah, it's your boyfriend." The blonde joked.

Or not...

"Naminé that's not nice!" The strawberry blonde yelled, who is called Serah. She seems pretty hot..but she looks so innocent...

"Mhmmm.." The blonde named Naminé teased.

The two examined me, which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Okay, what is it kid?" Naminé asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Ouch, major bitchy attitude 101.

"Ummm...uhh..." I stuttered. I do not want to get shove into the water fountain again...

"Come on kid, just spit it out."The blonde said impatiently. Damn she's so hot, but she acts like a complete bitch...kinda like Lightning...

"Can I... borrow your cell phone?" I asked politely.

The two girls stared at each other and then stared at me again.

I tried to give them one of my "cute and adorable" smile.

"What do you think we are, idiots?" Naminé yelled. "Why the hell would we give our phones to a kid?"

Guess I wasn't cute enough...I bet this girl is on her week...

"You don't understand, I need it. I accidently slept on a bus and-"

"You slept on a bus?" The strawberry blonde Serah asked as the two girls started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" I asked as I started to blush.

God, the only thing these girls can do is to ruin your self-esteem.

"Okay, you know what, this story of yours is bullshit." Naminé said in disgust as she started to walk away from me and Serah. "There's no way we're gonna lend you our phones kid."

"But-!"

"You could just use a pay phone." Serah suggested.

"But I don't have any money!"I cried.

"What!" The two girls exclaimed.

Okay, I have to admit, I do sound sketchy...

"Come on Serah, let's go to the dining hall." Naminé said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

God how old is she, four?

Serah looked at Naminé and then at me.

"You know what Naminé, I need to go get something from my dorm. I'll meet you there." Serah said in a friendly tone, obviously lying to her friend.

Naminé shrugged. "Whatever."

The blonde walked away and disappeared into a crowd of college kids, leaving me and Serah alone at the fountain.

"Okay kid, I'm only doing this because I'm a nice person." Serah said as she took out her IPhone from her pocket.

"Here"

Serah handed me the phone. At the same time, the phone started to vibrate, receiving a call.

"Huh?" I exclaimed as I checked the caller id. "Someone's calling!"

I looked at the caller id, which says Sis (Lightning). Wait a minute...Lightning?

"It's...Lightning..." I said in disbelief.

"Oops, sorry, give me that."

Serah grabbed her cell phone back and pressed the talk button.

*Beep* "Hello?" She greeted in a happy tone.

Yep because she's totally innocent after a bunch of teasing and cruel remarks.

"Hey Serah." A familiar tone greeted on speaker.

It's Lightning! Lightning Farron! Which means that Serah must be her sister...

"Lightning...?" I exclaimed loudly, loud enough for Lightning to hear.

"Who is that?" Lightning asked in confusion.

"Serah, is that your boyfriend?" She asked concerned.

"What!" Me and Serah yelled.

"Lightning, it's me, Hope!" I yelled as I grabbed Serah's phone.

"Hey!" Serah yelped as I tried to grab her cell phone. But her grip was pretty tight.

"What the! Hope, your going out with Serah?" Lightning asked.

"Umm...no..."

"wait...Hope!" Lightning said in surprise. "What the hell are you doing at Bodhum's University?"

"I have no clue.." I replied.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Serah asked as she pointed to me and to the cell phone.

"Yeah she's my...dad's... girlfriend..." I said softly.

"Whoa, what!" Serah exclaimed.

"Serah, can I please talk to Hope?" Lightning asked politely.

"Who, that kid?" She asked as she pointed to me. Why is she pointing to me if Lightning can't see us?

"Yeah. Also, turn off speaker please."

Serah turned off speaker and handed me her cell phone. She gave me a weird look. But I don't blame her, all of this is a huge coincidence.

"Lightning?" I greeted as I placed the cell phone to my right ear.

"Hope..." Lightning began. "What the hell are you doing all the way to Bodhum?"

I hesitated for a minute. I can't pretend and lie anymore...

"I want to put Snow ashes in Bodhum Beach." I replied softly, not wanting Serah to hear.

"Okay...so...what are you doing at Bodhum University?"Lightning asked. "It's like 5 hours away from the beach!"

"I uhh...fell asleep on the bus...and ended up here..." I explained.

"And you met my sister?"

"Yep. Her and her bitchy friend Naminé".

"Hey!" Serah yelled as she overheard what I said. "She's not a bitch, she's just acts like a...okay fine, she acts a _little_ mean!"

Lightning gave a small chuckle. Glad that someone here actually agrees with me.

"So Where's the box of Snow's ashes?" She asked.

"I have them right beside me." I said as I picked up the box. I wonder if Snow could see what's happening. He'll probably be laughing at me, for getting stranded at a University.

"Okay...Listen Hope.. your father and brother and sister are freaking out." Lightning said in a less calm tone.

Well duh. I just ran out from the front door.

"I know, I know. But let me just put Snow's ashes in Bodhum Beach-"

"Hope, no! Your father already called the police and they're doing an investigation!" Lightning yelled as she cut me off.

"What!" I swear, my heart just skipped a beat. My father is_ that _concerned about me? Psh, yeah right.

"Yeah. You need to come home now!" Lightning said in a demanding voice. Uh oh, I hope Lighting isn't PMSing also..

"No Lightning, I don't want to! Let me just finish this task and I'll be-"

"Hope, this is serious!"

"But just let me-"

"Everyone's worried about you-"

"Well I don't care!" I screamed, not realizing how loud I was. Everyone, including Serah, was staring at me. God, why do I always do this?

"Lightning..." I said in a more calmer voice. "I don't want to go home. Frankly, I don't care about anyone else anymore."

"What about your dad, Cid, and Fang?" Lightning listed, trying to make me feel bad.

"I don't care about them! My dad hates me, Fang is an alcoholic, and Cid...he's depress because his best friend/brother just died!" I retorted back.

"And your not?"

I paused for a moment. I mean I am upset that Snow's dead but I'm not like crying my eyes out like anyone else in my family.

I then heard Serah gasping from behind. Damn that eavesdropper...

There was silence between us for a while, until Lightning broke it.

"Hope, I understand that you're going through a tough time right now, but you need to come home now. I promise you that everything will get better."

I hesitated for a minute or so.

"Hope?"

"Lightning...I'm sorry...but I just don't want to go home."

"But what can you do, Hope? Your only 14 and you have no place to go!"

"What about your apartment?" Serah piped up from behind. God, she's such a eavesdropper.

"You have an apartment in Bodhum?" I exclaimed.

"Yes Hope...I live in Bodhum.."

There was another awkward silence on the phone;probably Lightning thinking about something.

"Hope, can I talk to my sister Serah please?" She asked, after a couple of minutes.

I handed the phone to Serah, who seemed pretty excited and snatched it away from me.

The two sisters then talked for a long time. They were probably deciding what they were gonna to me. Ugh, I feel so selfish right now, I should go back home. But if I do, I know that Dad will beat the shit outta me and Cid and Fang would just...make things even worst..

"Alright sis!" Serah said cheerfully as she hung up. She then turned around and grabbed my hand.

"Hey! Whoa!" I exclaimed as Serah dragged me away from the fountain.

"What are you doing!" I asked. Damn, this girl does have a pretty tight grip.

"I'm taking you to Lightning's apartment!"

"What?"

"I said I'm taking you to Lightning's apartment!"

Holy shit, did Lightning actually agreed with Serah to leave some 14 year old kid at an apartment?

"Well Lightning is obviously gonna come back to the apartment and talk to you." Serah replied.

"She's coming right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she won't be here till tomorrow. It takes 13 hours to go from Palumpolum to Bodhum."

Hmm...does that mean I'm gonna be alone in someone's apartment? Sweet...

"Oh yeah, I'm also gonna be staying with you." Serah added.

Dammit...

"Just..don't get any ideas.."

Serah then took me to her car. She drives a silver BMW. Damn, how are Serah and Lightning so rich?

"So, are you gonna commute for a couple days?" I asked as Serah started her car engine.

"Psh, Spring break started today for Bodhum University. I know, it's a little later than other universities."

I then remembered that today is Cid's last day of spring break. Oh god, Cid...

Serah then turned on the radio, and browsed through it.

"Ooh, my favorite!"

It was Alejandro by Lady Gaga. One of Snow's favorite songs.

I didn't want to make Serah upset, so I just sat there, pretending to like this song.

But during the entire trip, I couldn't take Snow off my mind.

* * *

**Lightning's Apartment:**

"Okay, here we are!" Serah exclaimed as we pulled up into a long driveway. I saw huge buildings that were filled with hundreds of apartment rooms.

"Wow..."

The apartments, I must say, looks very nice than the apartments in Palumpolum. Each apartment has a balcony, a palm tree, and a garage.

We drove into one of the garages, which belong to apartments C-D.

"Okay Hope, let me show you the apartment that you are staying."

Serah grabbed my hand again and dragged me into the apartment building.

"God, Serah!" I complained. "You don't have to pull my hand, I have legs!"

"Sorry.." Serah muttered as she let me go. Hm, someone's a little grabby.

As we entered the C-D building, there was a main lobby that had a mini fountain, a main desk, a huge cart of pamphlets, and a gift shop. Follow by the numerous of mini tables and lounge chairs, that were filled by people.

"Serah, is this a hotel or something?" I asked.

Serah shrugged. "It is a hotel. Lightning somehow has enough money to afford this."

"Hello Miss. Serah Farron!" The front desk lady greeted as Serah waved back. I'm guessing that Serah comes here when she's not at school.

Serah led me to an elevator nearby. The elevator is very modern, it has a padded bench, relaxing elevator music in the background and a TV screen above the door. Damn, how does Lightning afford this? How much money does a Guardian Corps soldier even make?

The elevator finally reached our floor, revealing a large and wide hallway, filled with chandeliers, bulky windows, paintings, and other decorations that makes the hallway more classy.

I then realized that this is the top floor after I took looked down from one of the overly-sized windows. The top floor is where the suites are.

"Okay, here we are!" Serah exclaimed loudly as she opened the door with her hotel card.

The door made a beeping noise and automatically opened the door for us.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

Lightning's apartment, or should I say _suite_, is just...amazing. The first thing that catches your eye are the windows in the living room that has a perfect view of the small city of Bodhum. The living room also has 2 giant plasma TV screens, 2 vinyl couches and an electric fire place. Okay I don't feel like describing this, so just imagine a really nice suite.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Serah smirked as she pressed a button, closing the suite doors.

"Holy...holy..." I was speechless. This suite is like a dream come true for me to live in! Well for a day of course. But still, it's beautiful!

"How does Lightning afford this?" I finally asked Serah.

"Lightning is a Guardian Corps sergeant. Anyone who works in the Guardian Corps gets everything 50% off."

Hmm...that makes a lot more sense...

"Here" Serah said as she handed me a towel.

"Huh?"

"You should go take a shower, since you smell really bad and slept on a filthy shuttle bus."

"Thanks...ummm..."

"The bathroom is in the hallway next to the living room on the left." Serah explained as she pointed to a hallway.

"Thanks!" I replied.

I entered the bathroom, but got upset because it looked like a typical bathroom, the fact that the other parts of this suite are more modern and fancy looking.

However, when I entered the shower/bathtub, there's a small panel with a few buttons on it. I examined it more and saw that it's a shower operating machine. The buttons were there for you to choose which temperature you want your water to be.

I decided to press warm water, and warm water instantly came out from the shower's head. I mean I know that Cocoon is a very technological world, but this bathroom is just amazing! Instead of twisting a knob or faucet, you could just press a button!

As I entered the shower/bathtub (it's a bathtub with a shower head, okay?), I saw a large collection of rubber ducks on a shelf above. Hm, I'm guessing that Lightning is a rubber duck fan. I wonder if she takes a bath with all of these...

I took a pretty quick shower and put on my dirty clothes again. I could hear Serah watching TV in the living room.

"Hey Serah!" I exclaimed as Serah waved back to me. She was watching SpongeBob while eating Cheetos. I somehow didn't find this surprising at all.

"How's your shower?" she asked as she handed me a bowl of cheetos.

Mmm, cheetos. My favorite junk food of all times.

"It was pretty cool!"

"Lightning likes collecting rubber ducks" Serah said as I stuffed more cheetos in my mouth like a pig.

"I could tell..."

I can't imagine Lightning in a bathtub full of rubber ducks...

Suddenly, Serah's cell phone began vibrating in her bag.

"Shit." She cursed as she checked who was calling.

"Oh crap it's Naminé...I forgot to meet her at the dining hall..."

Haha Naminé is all alone in the dining hall. Bitch.

"Hey Hope, is it alright if I go back to campus for like an hour or so? Naminé is pissed at me..." Serah asked as she started to text to Naminé on her IPhone.

I shrugged. "It's okay."

"Thanks." Serah thanked as she took her bag and her bag of cheetos.

"What..." I whined as she took the cheetos away from me.

"Oh please, there's more in the cabinets!" Serah said, a little annoyed.

Hmm, I never knew that Lightning likes to eat junk food. I mean she's like what, uber-fit? Maybe Serah buys all of them..

Serah then left the room, leaving me all alone in Lightning's suite. So what should I do?

Go crazy?

Have a party?

Eat all of the junk food?

Yeah right, Lightning and Serah would kill me.

I decided to be a good teenage boy and watched some more cartoons. Today was already a hassle for me, there's no need for more trouble.

An hour passed and I heard a knock on the door. I expected it would be Serah, however, Serah has the hotel card, so why would she be knocking.

Is it Lightning? No, Lightning won't be here till tomorrow.

So who is it?

A Maid?

Meh, probably.

I went to go unlock the door anyway, but realized that I was wrong.

It wasn't Serah, Lightning, or a maid.

It was Tifa.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Sorry for the cliff hanger **


	6. Chapter 6: Where is Hope Estheim?

**Author's Note: ****HOLY CRAP! I'm so sorry that I didn't upload this story for like a month, I was really busy with my finals and stuff D: which I failed. Well at least it's summer :D  
**

**So anyway, Lightning Estheim, Numero Seis!  
**

**

* * *

Lightning Estheim: Chapter 6: Where is Hope Estheim?**

"Tifa...?" I choked.

Tifa was wearing a sparkly black dress with lots of sequins , 2 inch black high heels, and a long silver heart necklace that hanged down to her stomach.

"Tifa...why are you..."

"Dressed up?" She asked in a flirty voice. "Why wouldn't I?"

Well I wasn't really concerned about that..

"Tifa, how did you find me?" I asked suspiciously. "Doesn't it take 13 hours for you to go from Palumpolum to Bodhum?"

"I saw you storming out from your house. I called your name a couple of times but you didn't answer. So I decided to follow you around."

"-to Bodhum?"

"Yep." She nodded innocently. Something doesn't seem right about this...I didn't see nor hear her as I ran away from home.

Does that mean she followed me to Bodhum University too? I don't remember seeing her there...

I gave Tifa a weird look, but she only continued to smile at me, innocently.

I'm don't believe her, this doesn't even make sense. Why would she follow me all the way to Bodhum?

"Can you let me inside?" She asked impatiently. Oops, forgot my manners...

"Sorry.." I muttered as I moved out of the way. Tifa smirked at me and laid down on the couch.

"Nice place you got here Hope!" She complimented as she took a handful of cheetos and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Um...it's Lightning's..." I answered back as I sat next to Tifa.

"So Hope...are you ever gonna come back to Bodhum?" Tifa asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Uhh..."

"Aw come on Hope, everyone misses you. _I _miss you." She said as she emphasized on the I.

"You know your father called the cops a bunch of times. They're doing a huge investigation search for you." She explained as she turned on Lightning's plasma TV.

"What? Wh-why?" I asked. "Why are they doing a huge investigation on me? Aren't there other teenagers who run away?"

Tifa shrugged as she flicked through the channels, finally stopping at Bodhum's MTV.

"Well remember Hope, you are Bartholomew Estheim's son." She reminded me.

"Ugh, please don't remind me..." I snapped back.

"Hm?"

"Listen...Tifa...in case you haven't known, I'm going through a really tough situation right now..." I reminded her.

"Well duh!" She exclaimed as a bunch of cheetos crumbs came out from her mouth.

"I'm not an idiot Hope, I was with you when your brother died."

"Well then why are you here?" I demanded in a low voice.

"What?" She asked so innocently. I could tell that she's lying.

"All of this doesn't make any sense, Tifa! You couldn't have followed me!" I screamed.

"What do you mean Hope?" She asked.

"What do I mean?" I yelled. "I mean the fact that your here! You can't be here right now! Not even a car or a train could come here so fast! You must've used a helicopter or something..."I trailed off.

I stared at Tifa. Tifa eyes were wide open and her face was starting to turn pale.

"This is all set up, isn't it?" I asked as I shut off the TV.

"Wha..what do you mean...Hope?" She stuttered.

Yep, I got her now.

"My father sent you here to come looking for me, huh?" I smirked.

"What? No!" She immediately objected. "I came here myself!"

"Oh really...?" I asked. "Then if you really followed me all the way from Bodhum, then where was I for the last 5 hours?"

"Uh..." Tifa hesitated. "Ummm..."

"Hope!" A voice screamed from the doorway.

Me and Tifa turned around and saw Lightning, Serah, and another girl. She has red hair also, so I'm assuming that she's related to them.

"What the hell are you doing with that girl?" Lightning demanded as she walked towards us.

Uh oh, talk about being in the wrong time at the wrong place.

"Is that...Tifa?" She asked as she examined Tifa' s face. Tifa immediately turned around and hid herself behind a pillow.

"No, Lightning. I can explain!" I said in a calm voice.

"Oh God Hope, you brought a girl here?" Serah asked in a disgusted voice. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" I yelled. "We did nothing!"

"Mhmm, how are we suppose to believe that?" The other girl asked.

"Kairi, this doesn't concern you!" Lightning reassured as she grabbed her gun blade and pointed it at me and Tifa.

"Ahh!" Tifa yelped as she hid behind me.

"Lightning, stop!" Serah screamed as she pulled her sister away from us. "You can yell at them but not kill them!"

Lightning sighed and placed her gun blade on the coffee table right next to her.

"Just tell me...what's going on.." Lightning asked in a calmer voice.

"Well Tifa came out of nowhere and started to flirt with me like a whore!" I blurted out.

"How are you here?" Lightning asked as she stood next to Tifa who was still hiding behind me.

I was afraid that Lighting was gonna beat the crap outta her or something.

"I'm here because...because...of Fang..." She admitted in a soft voice.

"What?" Me and Lightning exclaimed.

Tifa took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Fang sent me here. She knows that you're in Bodhum." Tifa explained as a few tears rolled on her cheeks.

"She wants you to come back home...so she took one of PSICOM's helicopters and flew us to Bodhum in about 20 minutes. We followed you in Serah's car. Hope...she..knows that you're in here..."

Oh shit...Fang knows that I'm here?

"But not only her.." Tifa continued. "Also your father and Cid.."

"Well where is she?" I screamed. "Where is she now?"

I jumped off the vinyl couch and ran towards the balcony.

"Where are you Fang!" I bellowed outside, enough for the entire city to hear. "Where are you guys?"

"Hope, stop!" Lightning yelled as she tried to drag me away from the window.

"Why did you have to send Tifa here!" I continued as I pushed Lightning back. "Why do you guys have to do this to me!"

"Hope! Please!" Tifa insisted. "Don't blame this on Fang! She's just worried!"

"But I don't want to go back home!" I cried as I slammed the window shut. " I don't want to see her, or Cid, or Dad again!"

"But you have to!" Serah said softly as she gave me a comforting hug. "Hope...think about it...you can't just run off and stay at an apartment without getting your family worried...it's just not right..."

She then pat me on the back. "Come on Hope, just think about it..."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, rethinking about what I've done. What can I do? Should I go back home like I should, living in terror and fear from my dad? Well that's all I can do...I can't stay in Bodhum forever...

"Listen...Hope...if that is your name.." The young redhead approached me. "I'm Kairi, Lightning and Serah's cousin. I understand that you're going through a tough time...but you need to go home...especially if you have a sister willing enough to steal a PSICOM helicopter to track you down.."

She then held my right hand tightly.

"Please..."She begged. "It's the right thing to do..."

I stared at Kairi for a minute, then at Lightning and Tifa, who all seemed to agree with her.

"Okay...I guess you're all right-"

Suddenly, there was a loud, firm knock at the front doors of the hotel suite.

"I'll go get it!" Serah exclaimed as she went to go open the front doors.

"No! Serah! Wait!" Lightning yelled as Serah unlocked the doors.

"Oh hello there!" Serah greeted the outsider. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Hope Estheim..." A familiar voice asked.

It was Fang.

"Hope!" Fang yelled as she shoved Serah away, towards the wall. "There you are!"

Fang ran and hugged me.

"Where were you!" She cried.

I examined Fang and noticed that her hair was more messier than usual and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. It looks as if she didn't sleep for days.

"Fang...you look..."

"Really tired?" Fang finished in a humorous way. "Well why wouldn't I? I've been searching for you for days, Hope!"

"Ay...I didn't know that all of this would've happened..." I muttered to myself.

God what is she, my traveling agent? Because she's sending me to a road trip to guilt.

"Hope, let's go." Fang said abruptly as she pulled my hand.

"What!" I exclaimed as she started to drag me across the room. I tried to pull back, but she's much more stronger than I am.

"I found you. Now let's go." She demanded as I continued to pull away. Damn, she also has a tight grip like Serah...

"No!" I shouted as she finally released my hand. "There's no way that I'm going back home!"

Fang stopped and turned around. She stared at me like I was a madman.

"What are you, insane? Hope! You have to go home! Everyone's worrying about you!"Fang replied back.

"But I...I don't want to..." I said softly. "I don't want to face Dad...Cid...or even you..."

Fang stared at me some more, and finally slapped me across the face.

"Argh!" I yelped as she slapped me. I could see her handprint from the reflection of the mirror that was right next to me.

"Snap out of it you little bastard!" Fang screamed. "We all have to go through this shit because of you!"

"Whoa there!" Lightning shouted as she blocked me away from Fang, before she could slap me again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Fang retorted back. "I'm his sister! I could do whatever I want to him, because he deserves it!"

Fang then tried to push Lightning away, but Lightning was more stronger than her and pushed her against the couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bitch?" Fang yelled as she fell back. "You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can." Lightning said coolly. It's funny how relaxed Lightning sounds. "This is my house. Get out."

Fang hastily got up and walked out the front door, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Come on Hope." She demanded in a deep voice. "Let's go."

But I didn't move and stood there like a statue, behind Lightning. There's no way that I'm going home with that crazy bitch.

"Well...?" Fang screamed, with her back facing towards everyone. "Are you coming or not?"

"No..." I replied coolly like Lightning.

Fang finally turned around and glared at me.

"What do you mean no?" She screamed. "You're coming home NOW!"

But I shook my head no.

"Hope..." Lightning whispered softly. "You should go..."

"No..." I whispered back. "It's not like I won't go home, I can't."

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!" Fang continued to scream.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked softly. "You need to go home!"

"But I can't! Snow's ashes!" I exclaimed loudly. "I need to place them at Bodhum Beach!"

I immediately covered my mouth, forgetting that Fang is still here, screaming her head off.

"Who cares about Snow's ashes? He's a douchebag! We'll just throw them at Palumpolum park!" Fang snapped angrily.

Wait, did Fang really just really say that?

"Fang! How can you say that?" I cried.

"Oh please Hope, grow up!" She yelled back. She then held up a bag, that has a white box with Snow's ashes inside.

"Where did you find that?" I asked as she started to swing it around.

"We found it in Serah's car." Fang smirked as she threw it in the air and caught it with one hand.

"Fang stop!" I cried as she almost dropped it.

"You mean you care about this shit?" She screamed as she threw the ashes at the ground and stepped on it.

"FANG!" I shrieked as she kicked it against the wall, spilling all of the ashes on the ground.

"SNOW!" I cried as Fang smeared the ashes with her foot, all over the carpeting. "You MONSTER!"

I then looked at Lightning, Serah, Tifa, and Kairi, who all looked as shocked as I was. Why is Fang doing this to me?

"Okay, the ashes are taken care of!" She smiled maliciously. "Now let's go Hope..."

But I didn't budge and continued to look at the ruins of Snow's ashes.

"Come on...the ashes are taken care of..." She said calmly as she step towards me. But luckily Lightning was there to push Fang away.

"What you did...was the most horrendous thing I ever saw..." Lightning said in a cold voice. "I can't believe you disrespected your brother like that..."

But Fang only continued to smile.

"Come on Hope..." She said as she stood against the door. "Let's go..."

I looked at Fang, who was nodding her head, Tifa who looked like she gonna cry, and at Farrons whom were still shocked.

"No..." I replied again. I looked around and realized that I was trapped and can't get out without Fang catching me. Unless...

Before Fang can reply back, I ran towards the balcony and jumped to the pool that was underneath it...5 stories below...

"Hope!" Everyone screamed as I jumped 5 stories down. God, Lightning had to live on the TOP floor?

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, hoping to land in the pool. I felt like I was committing suicide.

"HOPE!" I could hear Lightning screaming from the balcony above.

Finally, after 10 seconds of falling freely in the air, I landed in the pool without hitting anybody or landing on the bushes that was nearby.

"Holy shit man!" An obese man beside me in a floaty exclaimed. "What were you thinking? You jumped 5 stories high!"

But I wasn't really concerned about telling him why so I just muttered something and ran away.

Wow, runaway again, doesn't that bring back memories? But where to now? I have no purpose of running away, I mean Fang already ruined Snow's ashes, so I don't have to go to Bodhum Beach. But where do I go now? Doesn't matter, I just need to get away from everyone and think...

I stopped behind a tree nearby to rest a little. I mean after all, I fell to the pool 5 stories high. I need to at least rest a _little_.

"Where are they ?" A familiar deep voice asked.

"Don't know, I hope that Fang knows what she's doing.." Another familiar voice replied back.

I turned around and peeked from the tree, and saw my brother Cid and my Dad standing a couple feet away from me, along with the PSICOM soldiers that were surrounding the C-D parking lot.

"Well they better get here soon.." My father said impatiently. "Hope is going to be in huge trouble.."

Oh boy, that sounds great.

"Are you sure about that?" My brother Cid asked my father.

"About what?"My father asked.

"About putting Hope in jail."Cid replied.

What? My father is putting me in jail?

"Well of course. He ran away from home." My father answered as he took out a cigar and lit it.

I could smell the smoke all the way from here. God, it reminds me so much of home, with that familiar smoke smell that Dad always uses...what's the brand again? Eden's Cigars?

"But he's your son, Bartholomew.." Cid replied back. "You can at least bribe the PSICOM officers and punish him at home ,then having him as a juvenile delinquent."

But my father only shook his head. "Hope is a pain in the ass. Just like Snow, but more wimpier. I could care less about him, really."

"But he's your son!" Cid remarked on my father's cruel response.

"Well I really don't care. Tell you the truth Cid, I never wanted any kids. Only Nora did." My father explained as he blew another smoke ring. "Hope is just like Snow. He's gonna be a failure and die before he could realize how stupid he is..."

I couldn't bear it anymore and quietly snuck away.

I kept running until my legs felt like jello and my lungs felt like they were about to burst. My throat was also very dry, so I stopped at McDonalds that was nearby to grab a drink.

"Let's see..." I said as I examined the amount of money that was in my pocket.

But all I had was a paperclip, a button, and cotton ball.

Shit.

I forgot that I didn't have any money in the first place. But I decided to stay in McDonalds, because of the air conditioning.

"Ugh..." I sighed as I sat alone on a chair away from the windows.

What am I gonna do?

"Hope...?" A voice asked from behind. I immediately turned around and saw Kairi right behind me.

"Kairi!" I exclaimed as she sat right next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Same for you." She replied as she took a sip of her drink. I stared at her drinking Pepsi, wishing that I have money.

"You...wanna sip?" She asked as she handed it to me.

"Oh, thanks!" I said eagerly, as I gulped the entire thing.

When life gives you Pepsi and your dying of thirst, take it!

"Whoa there!" She said in surprise and I handed her the empty soda bottle. "You must be thirsty..."

"No kidding!" I retorted back as I wiped my mouth. "Why are you here, Kairi?"

"Well...I got hungry so I decided to come..."

"No, I mean how did you escape!" I interrupted.

"Oh, you see, there's another door that leads you to the hallway, so I went through there. I could've told you, but hey, you decided to make a suicidal act and jump from the balcony." She grinned.

You have to admit, my way of escaping was pretty awesome.

"But what about everyone else?" I asked again. "What happened to them?"

Kairi only shrugged. "Who knows. All I remember was that Lightning and Fang kept screaming your name. Everyone thinks that you suicide and killed yourself."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Well what can you expect? No one could see you through the shallow water and thinks that you landed in the bushes..." Kairi continued to explain.

"So...I am now...'dead'?" I asked.

Kairi nodded.

"I mean I am pretty surprised that you're still alive. I can't believe you survived that fall!" Kairi exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah..." I murmured to myself. I am pretty lucky to survive that fall...

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kairi asked. "Your now officially 'dead'. Are you gonna do anything?"

I shrugged. "I guess I could go back and go to Juvie.."

"What?" Kairi asked in surprise. "Your father is putting you in Juvie?"

I nodded.

"Oh god, your family is messed up...no offense..."

Well duh. In case you haven't known, my family is screwed up.

"Well if you don't have a place to stay, then you can stay at my house." Kairi kindly offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if you're accordingly 'DEAD' to the Sanctum records, then you could start a whole new life."

That's right...that's all I need...a new life...in Bodhum..

"So are you gonna do it?" She asked as she threw the empty Pepsi bottle away.

"I guess..."I replied.

Kairi then took her car keys out from her purse and unlocked her car.

"Wait, you can drive?" I questioned.

"Duh. I'm 16, I already have my driver license! Everyone in Bodhum can drive when they're 16!" She grinned, as she playfully grabbed my hand and led me to her car, which is an _another_ Mercedes-Benz.

"What the hell! Why are you Farrons are freakin' rich?" I asked as I sat in passenger seat.

Kairi only winked at me and turned on the radio on full volume.

"Okay Hope!" Kairi shouted, enough for me to hear her over the loud music that is playing.

"First things first! We need to get you a haircut and change your attire." Kairi said excitingly.

"What!" I screamed as I tried to hear what Kairi's saying.

"I said, we need to change the way you look so PSICOM won't catch you!" She yelled as she started to drive.

"Now let's go!"

Even though Kairi was driving 100 mph, I was calm enough to think about my past.

All of my belongings, my family, my friends...are all gone.

After all, Hope Estheim doesn't exist anymore...

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Hmm..I'm going to need a new name for Hope...write me some cool suggestions if you can!**

**Oh yeah, I also added Kairi in this story, I mean why not add Kairi when I already have Naminé?**


	7. Chapter 7: Introducing Max Power

**Author's Note: ****Lightning Estheim Chapter 7**! **This chapter is much more longer than I expected it to be. Oh well, introducing Sora and Riku (from Kingdom Hearts) into this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Introducing Max Power**

"Alright Hope!" Kairi exclaimed as she pushed me into a hair salon chair. "Let's start with your haircut!"

"Wait, wait! Wait a minute!" I screamed as she turned on the electric razor. "I thought we're gonna get a PROFESSIONAL hair salon person!"

"Oh please, you don't think that I'm as good as they are?" Kairi replied in a cocky tone. "I work here as an intern!"

"Kairi!" A woman shouted from the front desk. "What the hell are you doing here? This isn't your shift right now!"

"But let me just-"

"NO! You just started yesterday and you ruined all of our customer's hair!"

"But-"

"Get out!" The lady demanded as she pointed at the exit.

Kairi sighed and turned off the electric razor.

"Phew!" I sighed in relief. There's no way I'm letting this crazy bitch cut my beautiful hair!

"Ugh...come on Hope, let's go...this hag is ruining everything..." Kairi whispered to me as we exited from the hair salon.

"So what about my hair?" I asked as I tried to cover it with my hands. "If PSICOM finds me, I'm dead!"

"Psh, you're already dead!" Kairi joked as we got in her car.

"So what am I gonna do? I need to hurry up and change myself!" I cried as I slumped down on the passenger seat, hoping that no one would recognize me.

"Well...we could go to my place." Kairi suggested.

"Okay, that sounds cool." I agreed as we started to drive away from hair salon.

"I must warn you..." Kairi said in a soft voice. "I live with 3 people. "

"What?"

"I live with my boyfriend, my girl friend, and my other guy friend.

"WHAT!"

"Oh don't worry, they can keep our little secret!" Kairi winked as we continued driving, until we stopped at a private driveway.

"Huh?" I peered outside the window. All I saw was a giant locked golden gate and a keypad.

"Hold on!" Kairi said as she went outside. She then started to type some kind of password on the keypad which opened the gate.

"Ok!" Kairi exclaimed as we continued to drive on the driveway.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I saw a huge mansion, surrounded by fountains, flowers, and other outdoor decorations.

"This is my aunt and uncle's aka Lightning and Serah's parents beach house." Kairi introduced as she parked the car in the middle of the driveway.

"Aren't you going to park this car in the garage?" I asked. But Kairi shook her head.

"Don't worry, Lightning's parents already hire a couple of men to park cars for them." Kairi explained as we both exited the car.

"Hello Miss. Farron!" A man greeted Kairi.

"Here ya go!" Kairi said as she threw the key at the man. "If there's bird poop on it, then you're cleaning it!"

"Yes ma'am!" The man agreed as he parked the car in the garage nearby. God, why can't Kairi park the damn car herself? Lazy bitch...

"So...are Lightning's parents here?" I asked as Kairi knocked on the front door.

"Nope, their on a business trip to Eden." Kairi replied as she started to bang the door even harder. "Open the damn door Sora!"

"So they're business people?" I continued to ask. Wow, they must be very successful..

"Well yeah. They own a big chain of restaurants and companies. They're pretty wealthy." Kairi replied as someone finally opened the door.

Well no shit. You have a Mercedes-Benz, Serah has a BMW, Lightning also owns a Mercedes-Benz, and there's this huge mansion that they own. Hmm, I would've never guessed.

"Hello? Oh hey Kairi..." A tall, spiky, brown hair, guy greeted in a sleepy voice.

"What took you so long?" Kairi complained as she shoved him away from the door. "This is an emergency!"

"Well sorry! I was taking a nap..." The brown hair teenager replied as he made a loud yawn. "So umm...who's this guy?" He asked as he pointed to me.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh I'm-"

"-The Emergency!" Kairi interrupted as she pulled me inside the mansion.

"What?" Sora asked in a confused voice. "What's going on?"

But Kairi didn't bother to explain anything to Sora and dragged me into a couch nearby.

"Sora, where's Riku ?" Kairi asked impatiently. "Where is he?"

"What the hell is going on Kairi?" Sora kept asking. "Who is this guy? And why do you need Riku?"

Sora finally gave up and sat down on the couch next to me. "So what's up?" He greeted. "I'm Sora."

He then shook my hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm-"

"RIKU!" Kairi screamed as I told Sora my name, obviously couldn't hear. "GET OVER HERE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"Ugh, what's wrong with this bitch..." Sora complained as we heard Riku coming downstairs.

"What is it?" Riku asked. He was sweaty and shirtless, so I'm guessing that he was working out.

"Ew...put on a shirt or something..." Kairi said in disgust as Riku quickly put on dirty shirt that was nearby.

"Anyway..." Kairi said in a perky voice. "Everyone, this is...Hope Estheim!"

Riku and Sora stared at me and then gasped.

"What? No way!" Sora exclaimed as he hopped off the couch. "You-you, you're supposed to be dead man!"

"Huh? How do you guys know?" I asked.

"It's all over the news man!" Riku replied as he turned on a TV nearby.

"Hello Everyone." A TV news anchor greeted. "This is Yuffie Kisaragi with BREAKING NEWS! 14 year old Hope Estheim suicide today, by jumping 5 stories from a Bodhum Hotel."

"What!" I exclaimed loudly. An hour had passed and they already made a broadcast about it?

The news then showed a picture of the Bodhum Hotel that Lightning lives in.

"You see?" Riku said as he turned the TV off. "You're all over the national headline news, Hope."

"Oh God..."

"Aw come on, Hope!" Sora exclaimed as he playfully placed his toned arms around my neck. "You can just tell them that you're alive! Problem solved!"

"But I can't!" I replied as I pushed Sora's arm away. "I just...need to start a new life..."

Sora and Riku gave me a weird look.

"So...are you saying that you want everyone to think you're dead...?" Riku asked in a soft voice.

I nodded my head yes.

"Are you outta your mind man!" Sora exclaimed loudly. "What about your parents? Your friends and family?"

"Those are the reasons why I want to start a new life!" I shouted back.

Riku and Sora stared at Kairi and then at me.

"So...you really want to do this?" Riku asked slowly, as if I'm retarded.

"Yeah...I guess..." I confessed as I slumped down on the couch. I must sound really stupid to these guys.

"Which is why we need your help!" Kairi exclaimed as she pointed at Riku and Sora.

"We need to change Hope's appearance! And name! Any suggestions?" Kairi asked.

Riku and Sora started to examined me, which made me feel very uncomfortable. I don't like the feeling when people are staring at me. It just freaks me out.

"Well for starters...Hope is a pretty lame name.." Sora joked as Kairi punched him on the arm. "Ow! Well I'm telling the truth!"

I sighed. I also got made fun of because of my stupid name. Hope...what a weird name for a guy.

"So what do you think my new name should be?" I asked Sora and Riku. Their names are pretty cool, so they should come up with something tough and manly.

"Hm...a name that's like 'PIZZAZZ' or a bland name?" Riku asked as he started to stroke his invisible goatee.

"Something bland, normal, some name that doesn't make me stand out from the crowd." I replied.

"Hm..what about Bob...yeah...Bob McCoolio.." Sora suggested as Kairi slapped him behind his head.

"Ow, quit hitting me Kairi!"Sora whined.

"This is serious!" Kairi snapped back.

"Well you think of something!"

"Hmm...what about Joe...like your average Joe?" Kairi suggested.

"Nah, that's too too average. Don't make him too bland." Riku disagreed.

"What about José? Or John?" Riku also suggested.

"Hm...not too bad...but I need a name that fits me.." I explained as the trio brainstormed even more.

"Harry Potter?"

"Nah..."

"Mike?"

"Nope, too many Mikes in Bodhum."

"Obama?"

"What?"

"Never mind..."

"It's no use..." Kairi sighed as she sat next me. "We can't think of a normal name that fits you.."

"Okay, think of a name that pops up in your head when you think of me." I suggested.

"Chuck Norris"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger"

"Jackie Chan"

"OBAMA!"

"SORA!" Kairi scolded.

"Sorry..."

"Ugh, she's right...why can't you have a cool unique name?" Riku recommended. "Something that makes you stand out a little bit, but not too much..."

"Ok.." I agreed. "What?"

"Like..."

"Max Power!" Sora exclaimed loudly.

"What!" Me, Kairi, and Riku asked surprisingly.

"What?" Sora asked as he placed his ipod on the coffee table beside them. "My ipod is on max power..."

"That's it!" Kairi squealed. "Your new name is...Max Power!"

"What!" I exclaimed. "Max...Power?" Am I really going to be named after an ipod significance?

"Hell yeah man!" Riku said coolly as he smacked me behind my back. "It's a sick name. It also suits you."

"Hmm.." I murmured as I examined myself from the mirror across the room.

"So...Can I really be Max Power?" I asked Riku and Kairi.

"Yeah Max!"Kairi agreed as she looked at my face. "But I don't think that Max should be your full first name. Maybe something cool like Maxwell or Maximus..."

"Hmm...Maximus Power...I like it.." I agreed.

Maximus Power, what a cool name...

"Alright then its settled!" Kairi exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "You are now Max Power, a regular 15 year old teenage boy!"

"But...I'm only 14.." I confided. But Kairi and the others shook their heads at me.

"Trust me man..you do NOT wanna be a freshmen in our school." Riku grinned.

"There's these seniors called Organization XIII or something like that, and they go around torturing freshmen guys." Kairi added on.

"Yeah...beside, don't you want to be in our grade anyway?" Sora asked as he was playing with his ipod.

"Yeah...I guess..." I agreed.

"Okay, now that we already established your new name...it's time to change your appearance. First thing we need to change your hair, since it's a big give away." Kairi explained happily as she started to fiddle around with my hair.

"Yeah, only one guy in this town can handle gray hair, which is me!" Riku grinned as he pointed towards himself.

Hmm...that's true...

"So...you guys want me to like what, dye it?" I asked as the three nodded their heads.

"What color?" I continued to ask.

"Hmm...blonde or brown?" Kairi asked the two boys as she pulled out two hair dyes from behind. Why the hell does she carry hair dye with her?

"Definitely not brown, because hello? I'm the brunette here!" Sora joked as he showed off his hair to everyone.

"Yeah, but too bad it doesn't look good on you." Riku retorted back as he slapped Sora behind the head.

"Ow!"

"Okay...then blonde it is!" Kairi confirmed as she dragged me upstairs.

"Ah! Where are you taking me?" I cried as Kairi dragged me upstairs.

"I'm going to give you a new makeover!" Kairi explained as she pushed me inside a shower.

"What the-"

"PSSSSSSS" A rush of cold water came out from the shower head, soaking me and my clothes.

"Argh! Kairi! My clothes!" I screamed as I tried to escape from the shower. But Kairi locked it, so now I'm trapped.

"K-K-K-KAIRI!" I continued to scream. "LET ME GO!"

This reminded me of Snow, when he locked me outside from the house during a thunderstorm. Let's just say that mother nature hates me.

"Oh come on Hope, let me just dye your hair, okay?" Kairi asked in a sweet voice as she started to squirt hair dye on me.

"AH! This isn't how you dye hair!" I screamed as Kairi continued to squirt blonde hair dye at me. "Ah! It's in my eyes!"

"Hold still!"

"Ahh! I'm blind! I'm like Helen Keller!"

"Helen Keller is also deaf you idiot."

"Well if I keep hearing your voice, then I'm gonna!"

"Hey!"

"What in the world is going on!" Riku and Sora asked as they barged in the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Kairi, what the hell are you doing?" Riku screamed as he grabbed the hair dye from Kairi.

"That's not how you put on hair dye!" Sora shouted as he unlocked the shower door.

"Ahh!" I panted as I grabbed a towel nearby and wiped all of the hair dye away from my hair and face.

"Aw...my clothes!" I groaned as I stared at my stained shirt and pants.

"Aw, don't worry Hope, we'll buy you some new clothes." Riku assured as he handed me another towel.

"And hey! Look at your hair! It's actually blonde!" Sora exclaimed as he examined me.

I looked at the foggy mirror beside me and saw myself with dirty blonde hair. Hm...blonde hair...It doesn't look too bad...I actually look pretty nice...

"Well what do you know, guess my brilliant work here is done!" Kairi said in a proud voice with her arms crossed.

Yeah...Brilliant work..

"Okay Hope, let's go to the mall."

"Wait!" Kairi halted me, Riku, and Sora as she grabbed a comb and started to roughly comb my hair.

"Ahh! Ow!"

"Here let me add some gel!"Kairi said as she poured half of the gel bottle on my hair.

"What the! Stop!"

But Kairi ignored my whining and continued to comb my hair roughly.

"And finished!"Kairi announced as she threw the comb and bottle of gel away. "Ta-Da!"

"Ow...What did you do?" I asked Kairi and I looked at myself in the foggy mirror.

"I combed it and styled it!"

"Huh?"

I wiped the fog off on the mirror and couldn't even recognize myself. I no longer have long, Tidus-like, gray hair, but dirty blonde spiky hair. (He looks like Roxas from Kingdom Hearts)

"How did you..What...huh?" I was speechless. How did Kairi learned to style hair like this in a minute? She must be some hair salon prodigy...ignoring the hair dying technique she uses.

"Whoa...look at Mr. Blondie over here!" Sora grinned as he took a picture of me with his camera phone.

"Hey!" I screamed as the flash went off. "Why are you taking a picture of me?"

"For Facebook, duh!" Riku explained as he grabbed the camera phone away from Sora.

"Nice pic! This is definitely gonna be your profile picture."

"Huh?"

Facebook? Hm...I never really thought of making myself a Facebook. I mean Cid, Fang, and Snow has their own. Or had.

"Ugh, enough about this Facebook crap! We're going shopping!" Kairi demanded as she pulled my hand.

"Ow! Easy with the grip Kairi!" I yelped as she let go my wrist. "I don't want to go shopping!"

"What...why?" Kairi asked, looking hurtful.

"I hate shopping! I mean I always had to go with Fang and it's TORTURE!"

"Ugh...okay...fine.." Kairi sighed. "But...you sure?"

"Positive!" I answered confidently.

"Yeah Kairi, no one wants to go shopping with you!" Sora agreed as he playfully placed his arm around my neck.

"But I'm shopping for Hope! He needs new clothes!" Kairi protested to Sora.

"Psh, Kairi you have good taste in clothing, you can do it by yourself." Riku added on.

Kairi sighed and left the house, slamming the front door.

"Phew, thank god she left! Now let's make you a Facebook Hope!" Sora cheered as he logged on into his laptop.

"Now, we already got you a profile picture, but that's not enough. You need at least 20 pictures of yourself." Riku said as he began to take pictures of me and him together.

"What...why?" I asked. At least 20 pictures?

"If you don't then you won't be cool." Sora explained as he began to make me a Facebook.

"Yeah you'll look like a loser if you only have one picture of yourself. That's the way it is in Bodhum society." Riku added on.

After an hour of pictures and adding friends on Facebook, Sora's cell phone began to ring.

"CALIFORNIA GURLS, WE'RE UNFORGETABLE, DIASY DUKES, BIKINI'S ON TOP. SUN-KISSED SKIN SO HOT WILL MELT YOUR POPSICLE. OOOOOH OH OOOOOH!" The phone ranged.

"California Gurls? Really?" Riku asked as Sora picked up his cell phone.

"Hey, it's a cool song Riku!" Sora retorted back.

Riku rolled his eyes and began to edit my Facebook profile.

"Okay, what are your interests?" He asked as he began to type some stuff down.

"Uh...I don't know..."

"Okay, you like football, lacrosse, and soccer!" Riku answered for me as he began to type them down.

"What? I don't play those sports!" I complained.

"Psh, Hope, you want the ladies to know that your athletic. If your athletic, your considered cool. Don't you want to popular, Max Power?" Riku asked.

I sighed. I do want to be popular, but lying me way through? Meh, who cares, you only live once.

"WHAT!" Sora screamed on his cell phone which startled me and Riku.

"What is it?" Me and Riku asked.

"Kairi is on the phone! She's saying that Lightning is coming over!" He explained as he continued to talk with Kairi who was also screaming on the phone.

"What!" I screamed. "Lightning! No!"

"What's wrong with Lightning?" Riku asked suspiciously. "Did something happen with you guys?"

"Well yeah! She thinks that I'm dead! Because I supposedly 'killed myself' on her complex!" I explained to Riku.

"Oh crap...well...I don't think she could recognize you. I mean your hair is different...but your clothes.."

"Hope, Kairi wants to talk to you!" Sora exclaimed as he shoved the phone towards my ear.

"Ah! Hello?"

"HOPE!" Kairi screamed.

"Ah! Don't scream Kairi!" I complained.

"Well this is an emergency! Lightning called me and told me that she's going to be at her parents beach house, which is where you're at!" Kairi explained.

"When?" I asked calmly.

"Any minute!"

"What!"

"I'm sorry Hope, I can't come home quick enough to give you your new clothes! Which by the way is going really well. Hey do you blue or green?" Kairi asked.

"Umm...green.."

"Right, it matches your eyes. Okay, I'll buy you a green shirt."

"KAIRI!" I shouted on the phone. "What should I do!"

"I don't know! See! You should've went to the mall with me! This wouldn't be a problem!" Kairi replied back.

"Ugh, just tell me what to do!" I demanded as we heard a car parking in the driveway.

"Shit! She's here! Kairi, She's here!" I panicked.

"Okay, hopefully she won't recognize you...aw who am I kidding, change into Riku clothes and get out! You still talk and act the same, so she'll obviously recognize you." Kairi instructed.

"Okay thanks Kairi!" I thanked as I hung up.

"Hope! Here!" Riku yelled as he tossed a shirt and pants at me. "I figured that you should change before we head out."

I quickly got out of my old clothes and disposed them in the trash can.

"Why are you throwing your old clothes away?" Sora asked as he took them out from the garbage can.

"Well if I leave them here then someone could find them and report it the PSICOM and arrest me!" I snapped back and I quickly put on Riku's clothes, which were large on me.

"Hm... a Bodhum Raiders shirt...wait a minute...that's mine!" Sora realized as we heard loud knocking at the front door.

"Sorry Sora, I don't have any clothing that could fit Hope, so I took yours. Anyway, go distract Lightning and stall for me and Hope." Riku instructed as he unlocked the back entrance.

"What? Aw, why can't I come with you guys?" Sora whined as we heard loud banging at the front door.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Lightning demanded in a loud voice.

Yep, it's definitely Lightning at the door.

"Sorry Sora, but please stall her. Call us when she's gone, okay?" Riku said as we both headed to the backyard.

"Yes sir..." Sora replied in a whiney voice.

Me and Riku sprinted towards his car, which is a red Mustang. Damn, everyone here has a nice car!

"Okay, Kairi texted me and told us to meet her at the Diary Queen inside the mall." Riku explained as he started the car engines.

We could both hear Sora babbling to Lightning about something stupid as we passed them by from the drive way.

"-And that's how I found my pet dog Sparky." Sora grinned at Lightning, who looked very bored and annoyed.

"Um..Sora, who just left?" Lightning asked suspiciously as she stared at me and Riku.

"Hope, duck!" Riku whispered as I hastily ducked my head from the passenger window.

"Uhh...It's no one! It's all in your IMAGINATION!" Sora lied.

"Sora it was just Riku..." Lightning replied. "Now let me inside!"

"No! What's the password!" Sora screamed as he blocked the doorway.

"You annoying brat.." Lightning muttered underneath her breath as she pushed him away from the door.

"Phew..." I sighed in a relief. "Glad she didn't catch us!"

"Ay...Hope...this would be easier if you could just tell Lightning what happened..." Riku said as we headed towards the highway. "I thought Lightning is on your side..."

"Well...she is...but I...I just don't know if I should tell her. I mean I love her like an older sister but I don't want to face her or my family members again." I informed Riku.

"Hmm...you must hate your family Hope. Especially since you're doing this..."Riku supposed. "But I think the Lightning and her sister Serah would be relieved if they hear that your still alive."

I sighed. Riku is right, I should tell Lightning and Serah that I'm still alive. But I'm just gonna be more stress to them...I mean Fang and Lightning had a fist fight and trashed her house with Snow's ashes...I don't want them to suffer more because of me...since it's all my fault..

"Forget about what I just said." Riku apologized as he made a sharp left turn. "It's been a long day for you, so you should just rest until we get to the mall, okay?"

"Okay.."

I rested my head against the window and quickly fell asleep to the radio.

* * *

**On the next chapter, I'm not sure what other characters that I could add to this story that I hadn't used yet, so tell me which characters that you want to see from any Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series.**


End file.
